Change of Body
by The Big Pen
Summary: YYH, IY crossover. Shuuichi the pretty boy. Inuyasha the gangster. Hiei the stoic. Miroku the pervert. How will they fare when the spell of a desperate witch makes them change bodies with one another? ShuuichiKagome, HieiSango, and more. New plot twist.
1. Chapter One

**Change of Body**

By: _Minuiko_

AU fic. Everyone is a normal human in the same high school. YYH/Inu-yasha crossover.

&

Chapter One

&

_Shuuichi's POV_

It was the first day of school; I refrained from yawning as much as possible. As I entered my homeroom, girls started screaming, but I was used to that (that didn't mean I liked it; I was just used to it). A "Shuuichi Minamino fanclub" banner was waving in nearly every girls' hands. Except for one.

It was Kagome Higurashi, who was reading a book, her face furrowed in concentration. I didn't know her too well, but I rather liked her. Probably because she didn't scream at the mention of my name.

I smiled, giving my fanclub a small wave. A few girls yelled out their phone numbers. I recognized one girl, Yura (school slut), who hollered, "Come to my house at eight if you want to have a good time!"

Ignoring the girls in as polite a manner as I could, I sat gracefully onto my seat. A rather loud voice said, "Shuuichi?"

I looked up. It was Kikyo, the very mysterious girl who looked somewhat similar to Kagome only more mature. She gave a dazzling smile. "The school dance is next week. Wanna go with me?"

I added mentally, _Similar to Kagome only more annoying. _

I blinked up at her, giving a polite smile. "I'm sorry, I haven't decided whether I want to go or not. Perhaps you can ask me some other time… would that be alright?"

I said this all in one breath, although I took care to make pauses at the appropriate times so as to not sound… offended, I guess. She made a clicking noise with her tongue and walked off, clearly offended. Nice way to start the first day, huh? The bell rang just as my best friend, Hiei, came in with his twin sister, Yukina. I smiled. Some things never change. The teacher said disapprovingly, "You're both tardy, Hiei, Yukina."

Hiei snorted as Yukina mumbled a quiet apology. They were different in every aspect except for their heights, their eye color, and their care for one another, although it would take a trained eye to notice just how jumpy Hiei was at the mere mention of her name. I smiled sweetly at Hiei. "You're tardy," I whispered.

He smirked back at me. "Shut up, pretty boy."

&

_Nutrition_

&

_Kagome's POV_

I walked into the school grounds, my bag nearly splitting at the weight of books I carried (No matter how many times Inuyasha calls me nerd, I was so _not _one!). My best friends, Inuyasha and Sango, greeted me. Sango pawed at my book bag. "Lemme see your schedule, lemme see your schedule, lemme see your schedule!"

I stared at her. "How much sugar did you eat this morning?"

She laughed. "A few cupfuls", I gulped, "but it doesn't matter. Lemme see your schedule!"

I handed it cautiously to her, for fear of injury. She grabbed it, her face suddenly changing from hyper to thoughtful. "Hmm… three classes with me, five with Inuyasha . . . wow, Kagome, you have four of your classes with Shuuichi Minamino!"

I stared at her again. Speaking slowly, as if that would slow her down, I asked, "How did you know that…?"

She laughed again. "I stole his schedule when he wasn't looking. He's probably memorized all his classes anyways. The perfect bastard. He's got pretty hair though."

Inuyasha gave a snort, before saying gruffly, "I have five classes with Kanna. She's so freaking dead-looking I wonder why she's alive."

I was about to tell him that that wasn't nice, but Kagura interrupted.

"Excuse me, dog boy." She was Kanna's younger (but taller) sister. Quite a few people called him dog boy because of how all dogs seemed to be attracted to him (something we never let him live down). Kagura, however, was probably using it to mean that he was as low as dirt, or in this case, a dog. She sniffed and said softly, "My sister is more alive than you'll ever be. Insolent delinquent."

She swept past us with her nose in the air. I whispered to Inuyasha, "Nice going, dog boy."

Miroku came in, three hand marks clearly visible on his face. I smiled. The lecher. I asked him, "Who're the lucky victims?"

He sighed. "Keiko, Shizuru, and Kikyo. I gotta say, Kikyo's slaps hurt even more than Keiko's, and you know how hard hers are. She seemed mortally offend when I asked her to bear my child."

Sango gave him another thwack across the cheek. She said, in a mock- injured tone, "Miroku you pervert! _I'm_ your girlfriend, got it? I thought that's what you wanted!"

Miroku laughed and whined, "But Sango, it's so fun to-"

Sango raised her eyebrows dangerously, staring at him with anger in her eyes, daring him to continue. All of us inched away from her cautiously, despite the fact that we weren't on the receiving end of her glare. The bell rang as we got into our third period seats. I sighed and opened my book.

&

_Lunch Time_

&

_Inuyasha's POV_

Damn! Why couldn't I be on the track team? Instead, my arch nemesis Kouga got it. There was a Back-to-School race between the two fastest in the school, Kouga and pretty-boy-Shuuichi's best friend, Hiei. I only knew Hiei because he was a part of my club (A/N OO more like gang).

I skipped lunch and walked to the track. There was an announcer there. I recognized a few people sitting in the crowds: Shuuichi, Kagome, Sango, and Shuuichi's ninth grade friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko.

The race started. I sat next to Shuuichi, whispering, "Who d'you think will win?"

He gave a small, polite smile as he answered. "Hiei."

I grinned. "I think it'll be Kouga, but I really want Hiei to win."

His smile turned fonder, more _real _than that polite shit he gave most people. "I don't think you've ever seen Hiei run."

I silently agreed, and proceeded to watch the race. My eyes bulged. Kouga had gained some speed over the summer. He was practically a human tornado; he was so fast. And Shuuichi was right about Hiei. I couldn't see anything but a black shadow zipping around the track with lightning speed.

"And the winner is… Hiei!"

He raised his hand in greeting to us (actually, more to Shuuichi than anyong else), though he didn't smile. I wasn't go-lucky enough to cheer for him, but I grinned, glad that Kouga had lost. Kouga walked towards Kagome, Sango, and me angrily. He then gave a horny smile at the sight of Kagome, who was the most popular girl; she was the prettiest, smartest, and most athletic in the tenth grade, or at least that was what many people thought; and said in a rather drunken voice, "Kagome, baby, I'm sorry I couldn't win for you!"

Kagome looked amused and slightly disgusted at his forwardness, saying, "I was rooting for Hiei, you big dummy, and I'm not your baby."

Waving a "Go, Hiei!" flag in his face, she added kindly, "I'm sorry you couldn't both win, though."

I snorted. Why was she so nice to him? Kouga's dark face brightened, as he said, "I'll win next time!"

I looked on the grounds and narrowed my eyes. It was Kikyo. She may look kind and sweet like Kagome, but her soul is pure evil. I may have thought she was hot before (we even had something once), but she had eyes only for Shuuichi, and she always got her way. She was so annoying! Currently, she was talking to Hiei, whose expression was stoic as always. Nothing she said seemed to affect him.

I caught a few words: "…to the dance?"

I snorted again. She still had a week left to ask people to the dance, the desperate bitch. Hiei gave a monotonous and brief answer(I couldn't even see him move his lips), which was probably "no," since Kikyou now looked hurt and angry, and walked on with a cold look in his red eyes (And I didn't understand how a guy's eyes could be red without contacts, which he doesn't have, so don't ask me).

Kikyo was about to grab onto his sleeve, when I walked to her and stopped her. "You fucking bitch, Hiei doesn't want you, so don't act so desperate, alright, slut?"

She stormed away. I could almost see steam sprouting out of her head. Shrugging, I went to fifth period.

&

_After School_

_& _

_Kikyo's POV_

How dare they! First Shuuichi, the guy I wanted most to go with, rejected me. I didn't even notice that he was trying to be polite; a rejection is still a rejection. Then Miroku, the person I wanted to go with the least (Except maybe for Kazuma Kuwabara), had to ask me to bear his child and groped me. I'm still sick with the thought of it.

Next there was Hiei. The second hottest guy in the school. His racing was magnificent, and don't I deserve the best? Or second best in this case since Shuu-kun _freaking rejected _me, I asked him. Not only did he ignore me, Inuyasha had to stop me from trying again! How dare he call me a slut and cuss in my presence? How dare he be so rude to a lady? How dare they treat me like that? How dare they!

I went to my locker, and a book full of spells fell out. I stared at it. How did it get there? Curious, I decided to read a few pages. And coincidentally, there was a spell for body-switching right on the page I opened to. After reading a few lines, and after seeing how, how _easy_ this spell was, the solution was clear. I smiled. "If they won't go with me, they won't go with who they want, either!"

&

_After School, a few moments later_

_& _

_Shuuichi's POV_

I was walking home. I said "hi" to a few students, walked across a few streets, same as usual. Suddenly I felt extremely dizzy and started clutching my head. And the next instant, I fainted.

Suddenly, someone was splashing cold water on my face. I got up, suddenly feeling the strange urge to curse. I had strange memories of a place that was not my home…

"Inuyasha?" I stopped. It was Kagome.

First not turning around, I examined my hair. What in the… It was black, like Inuyasha's. At least, I thought it was… Hallucinations after fainting were plausible. I faced Kagome, my hand on my head; I winced slightly at the pain in my head but refrained from groaning. She said urgently, "Are you alright Inuyasha? You fainted."

I nodded slowly, feeling a strange, slight pang of jealousy towards the real Inuyasha for no reason at all, and resisted another urge to curse. I smiled faintly, realizing it now. It was impossible—completely and utterly impossible. And yet I could see no other explanation for it. I was in Inuyasha's body.

&

_.:Tsuzuku:._

&

A/N: That's the first chapter! I really don't think Kikyo is evil, just hateful. It's not her fault. I only made her evil because it'll satisfy Jenny (hopefully...). I'm sorry about how childishly I made her, but I can't really revise it at the moment.

I want you to know that Hiei, Inuyasha, and Miroku have also been affected xD.

Extra note: This chapter is _revised_ because I saw so many mistakes and decided that since I have time, why not? I'm currently typing chapter 25 and please bear with the wait (today is 10/3/05). Also, if you're reading as of now, and the later chapters seem different, don't blame me. I'll try to edit them all when I get the chance.

4/23/05: Dedicated to **Lexi-Teniro** for giving such a long, well typed-out review for chapter 21! I might start answering questions if readers have any. Er, if I have answers to give (I'm not that organized a person, and I created this story before I'd thought of a coherent storyline)…

Finally, review! Flames shall be mocked.


	2. Chapter Two

**Change of Body**

By: _Minuiko_

Mm… okay, this is the second chapter I've revised now. XD I'll try to do the rest… btw, this was revised 10/3/05.

&

Chapter Two

&

_Shuuichi's POV (in Inuyasha's body)_

Kagome accompanied me to her house, and I didn't object to it. Did her kindness have any limits? I wasn't stupid enough to tell her that I was Shuuichi right after bumping my head; she'd think I was crazy.

After she'd cleaned me up (which I could've done myself, but didn't), she asked me, "Do you want any ramen, Inuyasha?"

I was about to scowl and say that I wasn't Inuyasha, but controlled myself, replying, "No, thanks."

Her eyes widened, as she said, smiling, "You must have hit your head pretty hard, Inuyasha, to refuse ramen."

Huh? Inuyasha liked ramen? I made a mental note to remember this detail should it become useful, not that it was anything important. Wincing from the faint dizziness that still lingered, I told her, "I think I should go now."

She paused uncertainly, then smiled, saying warmly, "Sure. Do you want me to walk with you to the orphanage?"

I felt a slight twinge of guilt. Inuyasha was an orphan? This was news. Now I couldn't hold his rudeness against him. Although he did get on my nerves sometimes. I said slowly, "Er… okay. I guess."

She walked me to a run-down old building where lots of kids were playing. I brightened. I was usually okay with kids, seeing as my younger step-brother Shuuichi, who shared my name for some odd reason, acted like one sometimes. Although the first thing they'd usually ask was why I had such long hair. I said goodbye to Kagome and walked towards the building.

Suddenly, the kids stopped playing and stared at me, wide-eyed and frightened. I was confused; was I so intimidating? I then reached towards them, saying, "What? I'm not gonna hurt you or anything."

Then I chastised myself for acting so out of character. _This is Inuyasha's body you're in, remember? He's the worst punk in the school. Rude as hell, smokes in corridors, gets in gang fights… well, maybe I shouldn't believe all the gossip… but he's definitely not like me._

And I added, _Plus, it's a given that he's worse than the "much much worser punk of Sariyaski Junior High," Yusuke Urameshi… then again, we're not in middle school anymore. And Yusuke's not that bad of a guy._

I smiled and held out a hand to a rather cute, albeit underfed and dirty, four-year-old boy with long, brown-orange hair tied up in a fluffy ponytail and large jade-green eyes. I smiled and introduced myself first (the poor kid was standing there shaking with fear). "Hey there. I'm Sh - Inuyasha."

Grumbling to myself, I thought, _It'll take some getting used to in Inuyasha's body… well, it's not like I have a choice. And truthfully, I don't care if I'm being out of character or not, I act however I please.  
_  
The boy's expression changed dramatically, although he stood there for a moment in shock. Grinning, he took my hand, beaming, "I'm Shippou! Nice to meet you!"

Suddenly, an old woman who walked with a steady, almost royal air, came to me, shaking her cane. "Ye had best bring in some wood for the fire." I agreed without hesitation, which seemed to surprise some older kids who were inching closer for the prospect of a fight. Inuyasha would refuse this old woman's wishes?

I thought as I walked to the direction she was pointing, _They must really be poor, to be unable to afford a heater_. I walked to the woods with an ax already positioned there and began to work. I'd never done this kind of work in my life, but it didn't take much thinking, and no matter where I guided the worn ax, Inuyasha's body, which must have been accustomed to this kind of work, always seemed to exact the blade straight to the center of the logs.

&

_School_

&

_Inuyasha's POV_

Aargh, dizzy… I opened my eyes. I remembered hitting my head on the concrete and Kagome screaming my name… actually, she was more just _saying_ it over and over, but it wasn't as if I was complimentary towards her anyway… I got up. What the— Why was I in school? Wasn't I on the street when I was conscious? Did they take me to the infirmary or something? And (I realized as I hear voices)… why was I surrounded by girls?

A really cute one that I recognized as one of Kagome's friend— _smart one, Inuyasha, just which friend are you referring to? The chick has millions of 'em_— asked me, "Are you alright, Shuuichi?"

The nerve of her! To call me… wait, Shuuichi? Why Shuuichi, of all people? I looked down at my hands. They were more slender than they used to be, without the calluses… I sniffed at my hair, which, I realized, was now crimson red rather than jet-black. What kind of shampoo did this guy use! He smelled of roses from head to toe, but it was strongest in his hair. Yes, I did figure it out. I was in Shuuichi's body. Lucky me?

I realized that it was crowd of fangirls who were surrounding me. I answered, not bothering to remember just how exactly Shuuichi talked. "I'm fine."

Then a girl said urgently, "We'll get you cleaned up at my house."

Yura countered, "At mine! We could do _more_ than just clean you up, Shuuichi! I swear you'll have a good time," she cooed in my ear in what she must've thought was a sexy voice. It was more husky than sexy to me.

The girls started arguing, and eventually, biting and clawing. I smiled. I think I could get used to this. _Shuuichi has it made… hm. I wonder where he is?_

&

_Shuuichi's Apartment_

&

_Inuyasha's POV (in Shuuichi's body)_

Instinctively I walked to Shuuichi's apartment. Inside, there was a rather pretty woman who was in her forties. She smiled warmly. "Good, you're back. Listen, could you go up to your stepfather's place and get Shuuichi for me?"

I was confused. Wasn't "I" Shuuichi? Playing along, I said, "Get him yourself."

She looked startled. "Shuuichi... I know you're really busy, but this'll only take a second and your brother needs help."

Ah. Shuuichi's brother, Shuuichi. I sneered, "Why? You're not my mother."

I realized my mistake. I was supposed to be Shuuichi, and this woman happened to be "my" mother. She got up, coughing violently, but still getting up. She said with authority, "You're grounded, young man. Get your brother and then stay in your room until tomorrow. No TV, internet, or video games for two months, is that clear?"

I cowered, saying, "Yes, ma'am."

Going instinctively to another my room after the errand, I muttered, "Bitch . . ."

Then taking a look around, I cursed at how everything was in a proper place. "Shuuichi is such a neat freak!"

&

_School (again)_

&

_Miroku's POV_

I fainted, presumably from the shitload of slaps I had just suffered, and woke up. As usual, my hand went to my hair, to check if it was alright. I didn't look it, but hell yeah, I was a narcissist. Huh? It was spikier than usual. Not good. Or was it? I felt my skin. The sting of girls' slaps were gone. The skin was flawless and smooth.

Suddenly, several girls giggled and came my way. Was it just me, or were they _taller_ than me? "Hey, Hiei! _Great_ job on the race!"

Hiei? _Whatabuncha suck-ups… _Playing along, I waved, saying happily, "Thank you!"

They screamed, yelling, "Hiei talked! Hiei talked!"

Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror and suddenly smiled. This wasn't possible, but _I was _Hiei! I studied the perfect skin, vibrant crimson eyes, and perfectly gelled black hair. I wonder how Hiei could refrain himself from staring at himself in the mirror? This was beautiful, no, this was _perfect_. I smiled in the mirror. Hm… don't recall that look ever being on his face… I picked up his backpack, groaning. It was _heavy_! My, his, whoever's, arms, by itself, positioned the backpack at a certain angle on my, his, _whatever_, back as a natural reaction to the weight, and I walked home with sudden memories of a place I'd never been to before.

&

_Girl's Locker Room_  
_  
_&

_Hiei's POV_

I groaned and got up. Everyone was so… distant from me, especially girls. I wonder why? My face stung, very much. Was it because of the fall or something? Where was Shuuichi? Yukina? I felt my face. There were five slap marks, deeply imprinted on my cheek. A really annoyingly concerned girl asked me, "Are you okay, Houshi-sama?"

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. It was one of Inuyasha's friends; her name had a "San" in it or something. I didn't consider such trivial details worth my time.

And why the heck did she call me Houshi-sama! That was, as I recall, Miroku's dumb priest nickname… Another girl said in a high, prissy voice, "Leave that pervert alone, Sango, he's not worth our time!"

I nearly hissed. Pervert? Not worth their time? I've never done anything perverted in my life! Wait. Her name was Sango? _I'll try to remember that. _Getting out, I told them quietly, "I'm fine."

Yes. I saw it now. I was in Miroku's, the school pervert's, body. As I came out, several more girls slapped me. "That was for this morning!" "And yesterday!" etc . . .

I groaned. How many girls did this guy take on at one time? Then Sango smiled at me. I winced. She said, "C'mon, let's go to my house. You're strong enough to go on that date with me, aren't you?"

I was shocked. Sango was his girlfriend, yet he STILL made moves on other girls? It was mildly disturbing, but then I remembered that this was _Miroku_. He wouldn't care about whether it was right or not. I wouldn't let her help me walk; my masculinity wouldn't allow for it. When I went out of that, that _place_ I was in, I nearly fainted with shock. _WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM?_

&

_.:Tsuzuku:._

&

A/N: Good thing that they're smart enough to realize what body they were in. Sorry if it was mostly Shuuichi- based.

5/11/05 A/N: I want to create a new AU story called Crimson Tourniquet, and it'll be about the Tantei in WWII. It's not going to be stupid (I hope not). Although the only reason I wanted to write it was because I wanted to write something where the Tantei meet for the first time, because there are NO stories where they don't know each other. No specific pairing, although there will be slight bits of implied KuramaHiei. General, Action/Adventure. Some angst/death. I don't know if it'll be any good or not, I'm not that good at angst…

Review!


	3. Chapter Three

Story: Change of Body  
  
Just to let you guys know, I sign reviews as "Me" or as Minuiko, not "The Big Pen." No, Minuiko is not my real name.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(Hopefully, you'll know by now that Inuyasha's POV is in Shuuichi's body, Hiei's POV in Miroku's, etc.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I brought the wood in carefully. Suddenly, a couple of stray dogs wandered over to me and began to lick my hands. I laughed. It must've been Inuyasha's scent.  
  
Then I looked around the orphanage. It was a small, cramped place (Not to mention messy). I didn't see how anyone could live in a dump like this. I wrinkled my nose at the old, dusty smell. Then I wondered, "Are all humans' noses as good as Inuyasha's?" I mean, I could smell things I knew that I couldn't in Shuuichi's, I mean, MY body.  
  
I went to the river in the woods for some water. Sighing, I got a wet rag and began to clean the place up.  
  
*~*~*~*~ An hour later ~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
The old woman, who called herself Kaede, walked in. "Inuyasha, what are you- "  
  
I looked up from my work. Wiping my forehead, I asked her politely, "Anything wrong?"  
  
She looked amazed. Most of the room was spotless, except for the one table that I was now cleaning. Her hands flew to her face, and said in a teary voice, "No, nothing. What has happened, Inuyasha, for this sudden change of mood?"  
  
I pondered. "I don't really know. I just figured this place needed a bit of cleaning up . . ."  
  
She said while walking away, "Ye did a good job. Ye had best clean up, the kids will be coming in soon."  
  
I finished with the table, swelling with pride. I bet Inuyasha never had a feeling like this, because he was too stubborn to care. Inuyasha . . . I bet he was in my body . . . a note of panic rose in my nerves. What if he WAS in my body?! My reputation would be ruined forever!!! It didn't help that I was helping his reputation get better.  
  
Groaning, I cleaned up and walked outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I had to walk with that bubbly, hyper, talk-too-much and overprotective woman to her house and then to mine, yesterday. Is this what they do all day? I checked the clock. It was time for school. I was in my, aka Miroku's, house, not the old run-down orphanage that I had met Inuyasha at.  
  
Flipping aside one of the many magazines bearing female models that inhabited Miroku's room, I grabbed my school bag and walked to school. I thought, /What are the Kami no Koori's going to do without me?/ (A/N The Kami no Koori is the name of Inuyasha's band of trouble-makers, sort of like the Marauders, if you've read Harry Potter. Kami no Koori means Ice God, I believe ^_^)  
  
Sango (that WAS her name, right?) had been waiting for m in the middle of the road. She came up and smiled at me. Taking my hand, she chirped, "Now, let's go, shall we?"  
  
Inwardly, I groaned. This was gonna be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~ School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
That day was very pleasant and horrible at the same time. I met Inuyasha at the orphanage in Hiei's body. I didn't even know he was an orphan! I saw him scrubbing the tables and working like a dog (A/N Ironic, no?). I didn't want to bother him, and I don't think he saw me.  
  
I was walking to school with a very, very cute girl named Yukina. She had long green hair that was tied in a ponytail and sparkling crimson eyes, like Hiei. I wanted to ask her out or something, as Hiei had a lot of potential in the romance department (A/N I agree), but couldn't yet.  
  
In school, I couldn't resist. I inched closer to her. And closer (A/N Gross, Miroku! Don't you know that's *your* sister?!)  
  
*~*~*~*~ Hiei's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
I saw my body. It was walking with Yukina, inching slowly closer. My body's face looked gentler than it usually was, rather cute, but also rather horny. I saw that hand reach out. God-damn it!!!(A/N . . . are censors annoying? I think I'll stop. But don't try to blackmail me in school because I didn't censor something!) That was my SISTER!!!  
  
Running as fast as I could in Miroku's pathetically slow body, I managed to grab him away into the boys' bathroom. He stared at me, or rather, at himself. Then he said slowly, "Hiei . . .?"  
  
I hissed, "Yes, you lecher! I don't need to ask you who you are, you're obviously Miroku! I mean, can't you control yourself?"  
  
He blushed, which looked very strange on my own body, and muttered, "No."  
  
I continued in a hushed voice, "That was my sister you almost groped!!!"  
  
He stared at me, very taken aback. I glared at him. "Yes, MY SISTER!!! What would've happened if you succeeded?!"  
  
He guessed innocently, "I would've been slapped?"  
  
I groaned. "No! Yukina's never violent. She would've asked you what you just did, why you did it, what that action means, etc, etc! You wouldn't know the answer, would you? And if you mislead her, she could get into serious trouble!"  
  
He said softly, "You care about her."  
  
I stared at him. He was right. But I was Hiei . . . the quiet, cold, deadly, swift . . . I wasn't supposed to care. I snorted. "Don't be ridiculous."  
  
He smiled, another thing that looked strange on my face. "You're lying. Oh, and I'm sorry."  
  
I closed my eyes. "You're forgiven. Don't let me catch you again; I HAVE a reputation, you know. One more thing . . ."  
  
He replied, "What?"  
  
I showed him my, aka his, earlobe, asking sheepishly, "How do you take off these things?" He smiled. "Earrings? Here, let me show you . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Nutrition ~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I was walking around in Inuyasha's body, being pushed around. I could easily stand up for myself in my own body; I was a master in practically everything. But I just wasn't used to being called a bunch of names that I wasn't.  
  
Kagome was walking with me to my locker. She asked me concernedly, "Are you alright, Inuyasha? You've been awfully quiet."  
  
Inuyasha AGAIN. I sighed, smiling. "No, I'm alright."  
  
Now I know why Kagome's so popular and well-liked. She cares about everyone and everything. She tried to defend both Kouga and me this morning when he called me a mutt-face. I didn't react to it at all, but was grateful when she stopped Kouga from continuing.  
  
She added with disgust, "Look at him! He used to act so nice, but he's beginning to show his true colors. I didn't believe it for a moment when he told his bitches to sod off, it must've been an act. Look at him now!"  
  
She nodded towards someone who looked eerily familiar . . . I gasped. It was me! Or, actually, Shuuichi, in her opinion. He was flirting with five different girls at a time. I wrinkled my nose. It had to be Inuyasha in there.  
  
I walked towards my body angrily. I clean up his own reputation and he ruins mine?! I grabbed him by the arm and headed into the boys' bathroom. To my surprise, both Hiei and Miroku were in there, Miroku hissing something that sounded like, "You promised!" (A/N Yes, Hiei is in Miroku's body, so Shuuichi's thinks that Hiei is Miroku)  
  
Hiei looked at us and pulled Miroku out of the bathroom. I dragged Inuyasha (A/N I'm calling them by their proper names, if the person whose POV it is knows it's them. Try not to get confused!) into the bathroom as they left.  
  
I hissed at him, "What was that for?"  
  
He smirked. "You're the pretty boy, am I correct?"  
  
I frowned. "I don't wish to be referred to as that, mutt-face."  
  
He started to smile. "You're just showing your bad side. Nothing wrong."  
  
I scowled. "I don't have a bad side. I DO NOT flirt with sluts, not like you do. I bet my room is a mess. And you probably got grounded by Mother, something that's never happened to me since I was born."  
  
Inuyasha (In my body, so that people were starting to stare a bit) smirked. "Oooh, good boy (A/N in my opinion, it's the worst and best quote from Hiei in the show). You never acted at all, did you? Lemme tell you something, Shuuichi. No man is all perfect. I'm just helping you to stop acting the part."  
  
I growled, "All this adds up to is that you're turning me into a careless street punk."  
  
He put on an innocent face. "No. But you do need to lighten up a bit. I can help you there."  
  
I got it. He didn't mean me harm but couldn't change his ways, so he made it look as though my politeness had been an act. I scowled again. "Don't ruin my image too much."  
  
Closing my eyes, I went into third period.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Last period (A/N I thought it would me fun to add this in) ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
It was math class. Inuyasha was sitting behind me, actually IN CLASS. I smiled, passing a note to him. // You didn't skip? //  
  
He wrote back in a neat, tidy flourish that even I couldn't imitate, // I'm here, am I not? //  
  
I grinned. I wrote back, // Where did you learn to write like that? // He gave one of his rare smile, writing, // That, my friend, you may never know //  
  
I gave a fake pout and continued, // Shuuichi looks weird today, huh? // It was the truth; he was barely paying attention and looked ready to jump out of the classroom with boredom.  
  
He frowned a bit and looked away, rather distant. Was it something I wrote? He seemed a bit protective of Shuuichi's already diminishing reputation. I sighed and scribbled a drawing on the back of my homework paper.  
  
The teacher called out, "Higurashi Kagome! Since you are PAYING SO CLOSE ATTENTION, I would like you to answer question fourteen in your math book, please." (A/N *Shivers* Reminds me of Mrs. Olson. This does not apply to people not in Portola Middle School ^_^)  
  
I gulped. I hadn't been paying attention. The class went deadly silent. Inuyasha was smiling. I looked down at the notes we were writing, a bit sheepish. Then I gasped. Inuyasha had written something there in an elaborate cursive. I answered, "Five N squared minus three."  
  
Inuyasha smiled quietly. The teacher raised her eyebrows and continued her lecture. I sank down in my chair in relief. After school, I told Inuyasha, "Thanks. I could've died in there."  
  
He smiled yet again. It was very charming, unlike the mocking smiles Inuyasha usually gave my. He replied easily, "You're welcome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw, isn't Inuyasha sweet (And by Inuyasha I mean Shuuichi). Yep.  
  
On more thing: Sesshoumaru's coming soon. I dunno how soon, just . . . soon.  
  
My longest chapter yet. You review, I update.  
  
So review. 


	4. Chapter Four

Story: Change of Body  
  
Hehe . . . I'm gonna try and fit Sesshoumaru in here somewhere. . .  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I still didn't get many, prior to my *other* story, but they were good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
It was only my second day here, but I was strangely familiar with this orphanage. Shippou was a really hyper, but shy, kid. There was another shy little girl named Rin, but I didn't associate with her yet.  
  
Kaede informed me, "Ye hast better watch yourself, Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru is coming in a week."  
  
I nodded, though I had no idea what she was talking about. I then thought, /Inuyasha would know/  
  
I walked to my original house, where "Shuuichi" lived. Knocking on the door, I waited. My mother opened the door. She looked rather tired. I said hello uncertainly, and told her to take a break once in a while.  
  
I asked her, gritting my teeth, "Where is Shuuichi?"  
  
She looked half frightened. "He's . . . upstairs."  
  
I asked her half curiously, half concernedly, "What happened, Mo - Mrs. Minamino?"  
  
Sighing, she answered reluctantly, "He's been grounded. He's not supposed to have visitors, but come on in."  
  
I hid a smirk. So he WAS grounded. She called out as I went upstairs, "He's on the third room to the . . . left." I was already there. It was my room, after all.  
  
I gasped in fury as I saw my room. Nothing was in order. Half of my clothes were ripped. The closet door was hanging open. Porn magazines were hung up on the bookshelf. Inuyasha was sitting on my bed, listening to some rap music with MY CD player.  
  
I snatched the headphones off of his head. He exclaimed, "OW!"  
  
Then he looked up at me. My face probably wasn't very pretty right now. I hissed, "What is this, a gangster's room?"  
  
He grinned. "I had to adjust to your room, so I made your room adjust to me."  
  
I rolled my eyes and snapped, "You've only been in my body for one day and you're already turning me into a loud-mouthed jerk!"  
  
He shrugged. Then I told him why I came. At the mention of the name, "Sesshoumaru," his head snapped up. He demanded, "My bastard of a half- brother is coming?!"  
  
I smiled. "Yes."  
  
He scowled. "Try to act more like me, would ya? Smiling doesn't suit my body. And you still talk with that strange accent of yours."  
  
I smiled again. "Maybe it would help if you acted a bit more like me instead of changing things around you to adjust. YOU still talk like a prat."  
  
He made a face, at last saying, "I can't promise. I mean, school is so boring. By the way . . ."  
  
He gave a sly grin, continuing, "The Kawa no Koori's are awaiting your, namely, MY command. Our next meeting is tomorrow, where we plot on how to make the dance . . . more lively."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Kawa no Koori? Is that your gang or something?"  
  
He laughed, a low, harsh sound, not suiting my looks. "Sort of. We're more like rule-benders. Didn't Hiei tell you that he was a part of it, the second-in-command?"  
  
At this, I smiled. "Trying to extract information from Hiei might be the last thing that you'll ever do."  
  
He agreed. "That guy IS scary."  
  
He said, "You meet them in the back alley way to the right of the school. There's a rather hidden clubhouse. The password is Kokoryuha."  
  
I smiled quietly. Being in a gang wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it was okay, I supposed, if Hiei was there. I said, "About Sesshoumaru . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Mall ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was once again wearing Miroku's double earrings and accompanying the surprisingly strong female to the mall. She tried on a long, red Chinese dress. She beamed, "How do I look, Miroku?!"  
  
I pondered for the correct Miroku-ish answer. I stuttered, "Er . . . n-nice?"  
  
She laughed. "Why are you so nervous, Miroku? We're just shopping." With that, she changed back and tossed the dress to me. Her scent clung to it. She smelled of mint, just like Yukina. It was a sharp but addicting sort of scent.  
  
She tried on another one, a black tank top and a miniskirt. She looked like an athlete. She modeled for me, then frowned saying, "Does this make me look fat?"  
  
I was about to retort something, but the words changed as I blurt out, "You never look fat."  
  
She chuckled delightedly as I mentally hit myself for being so stupid. What was I doing, flirting?! She changed into another outfit, a rather sluttish one, I suppose. She asked me with a hint of seduction in her voice, "What about now?"  
  
I was about to say in a flat voice, "You look like a whore," but the "Miroku senses" kicked in as I said, "Sexy."  
  
I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF!!! No wonder Miroku couldn't control himself. The hormones were surging in me right now. I felt . . . perverted. Like Miroku. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't control his stupidity. It was just a good thing that my mind didn't work well with his body. He was probably making me, Hiei, turn into Miroku the second. I shuddered.  
  
Sango changed back into her school uniform. She frowned. "That's the first time you didn't grope me when I wore one of those loose outfits, Houshi-sama."  
  
Giggling, she added, "Not that I miss it or anything."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ One hour later ~*~*~*~*  
  
Normal POV (Narrator)  
  
Hiei (in Miroku's body, yes) groaned under the weight of clothes he had to carry. He complained, "How much more, Sango?"  
  
Sango chirped, "Just a few more, Houshi-sama!"  
  
She went to the girls' section. "Oh wow! The newest fashions are out! Sorry, Houshi-sama, there's at least thirteen dresses in there that I want!"  
  
Hiei choked. Thirteen?! Give her another hour and she'll clear the store of clothes. He sighed. Girls. He'll never understand them . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ The Orphanage ~*~*~*~*  
  
Yukina's POV  
  
My brother's sure acting strange. He first turned red at the sight of several really pretty girls who walked by, he's constantly flexing his fingers, as if he were trying to control himself from something, and he's showing off his abdomen by wearing tight clothing.  
  
We were at the old, tattered place that we called home. Hiei walked into the orphanage. I followed him. I smiled at the sight. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, singing to all the kids. His voice wasn't that bad, either. Actually, it was very good.  
  
When he finished, he looked surprised to see us. He called out questioningly, "Hiei . . . Yukina."  
  
He bowed in recognition to me. Then he told my brother urgently, "Hiei. I have something to tell you."  
  
Inuyasha bowed to me again. "I'm really sorry, Yukina, but this is private."  
  
I smiled sweetly, but inside, I thought with remorse, /They never let me in on their conversations. But what can I do about it? /  
  
*~*~*~*~ Miroku's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha led me to the woods. I looked at him in surprise, trying to be as quiet as Hiei would be. He looked at me expectantly. I coughed, guessing at what Hiei would say. "What is it."  
  
He stared at me, surprised. But he started, "It's a secret."  
  
I interrupted, "Oh my god, you're gay?!"  
  
He stared at me funny. He cleared his throat purposefully, and replied incredulously, "NO. It's just that . . . I'm . . . not Inuyasha."  
  
That got my attention. "What are you then, Pinocchio?"  
  
He gave a low, obviously forced chuckle. "I'm Shuuichi Minamino."  
  
I scoffed. "Well, obviously! I mean, who wouldn't be like him!"  
  
His dark eyes bore into mine. "I'm serious. Something happened. First I fainted, then I ended up in Inuyasha's body."  
  
Shoot. That's what happened to me. I smiled. "I know. Because I'm not Hiei. I'm Miroku."  
  
He stared at me. "Really?"  
  
I smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. He smiled back, laughing, "So that's why you've been so flirtatious. I was wondering what had happened to Hiei's coldness."  
  
He added, "Just to tell you, 'Hiei' is to meet me in the alley to the right of the school. Be there."  
  
I said, "Fine."  
  
Then he sighed, saying, "Wanna help me paint the rooms?"  
  
I pushed him lightly. "Hell no, not unless there's something in it for me!"  
  
He guessed, "Girls?"  
  
I smiled. "Close. You're to pay for my daily issues of pornography for the next month."  
  
He closed his eyes, saying, "Isn't it mailed to your house, not this orphanage?"  
  
I agreed. "True, but Hiei, who is currently in my body and," I added, "probably being tortured in the mall by Sango, doesn't exactly read it. I'll just pick them up from my house. Capiche?"  
  
He grinned. "Okay. But only if you do a good job . . . Miroku."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew. Finally done. I need more reviews! Sorry, I'm just addicted to reviews, cuz they're the best.  
  
Once again, I threaten this story with a "You review, I update."  
  
Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Story: Change of Body  
  
Nice. Sorry for making Inuyasha a bitch. (^_^ his name means demon bitch)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I was at school, again, in Inuyasha's body. I tried to do something with his hair, but it wouldn't work. Sighing, I just noticed a crowd of girls screaming. I caught a few words: "My house at twelve again, okay, hon?"  
  
I snorted. When the crowd died down again, I dragged Inuyasha to the boys' bathroom again. "Twelve at night?! What is this, a shagging session?"  
  
He shrugged, messing up his already disheveled hair. He gave a dumb grin, answering, "Basically."  
  
I sighed, resisting another sudden urge to cuss. "Don't go to her house."  
  
He looked startled. I smiled. "Because if you do . . . I swear, people will think you're a Barney and Teletubbie lover. I will make sure of it."  
  
"Eeeep!" He gave a frightened squeak. I snapped, "Fix your hair!"  
  
He looked at me coldly. "It looks good like this."  
  
I warned, "Barney . . ."  
  
He shut up and took a comb out of my backpack. He began combing in the wrong direction. I sighed with exasperation, saying, "Here. Let me do it."  
  
Making sure every strand was how I usually wore it, I let him leave. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. Inuyasha stared back. His black hair and brown eyes . . .  
  
I ran a finger through my hair, trying to tame it a bit. Gosh, his hair was WAY longer than mine! I looked at the mirror again, and sighed. Inuyasha didn't look bad at all, but he made it look that way, the way he carried himself.  
  
I left the bathroom, heading for homeroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~ English class ~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
Wow, I never knew Hiei was so popular . . . girls flirted with me in the hallway, in the classroom . . . In one occasion, one very fine-looking girl actually groped me! And not the other way around!!!  
  
I was in English class, fourth period, right before lunch. I sighed, remembering Hiei's death threat: "If you use MY body for anything other than what I usually do, you will not live to see tomorrow."  
  
Then I remembered Inuyasha's - no, Shuuichi's - message. To meet him after school today. I sighed again. Life was so complicated.  
  
I sat in the classroom doodling on a piece of paper. I was a great artist, of course: especially at the anatomy of girls' bodies. I was absentmindedly drawing breasts . . . Hiei's body was urging me, "No! Don't!" but what did I care . . .?  
  
Suddenly two very pretty girls snatched up my paper, squealing. I almost shouted, "No!" , but then they laughed, teasing, "We didn't know you could draw, Hiei! What are these, eggs?!"  
  
I squirmed over the stupidity of girls, but sighed and smiled. Sure enough, they squealed. "Hiei smiled, Hiei smiled!!!"  
  
I crumpled up the piece of paper as the bell rang and left the room, hoping to meet Shuuichi, the inhabitant of Inuyasha's body, in the hallway.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I was walking in the hallway. These stupid people . . . I thought that the number of slaps Miroku got would lessen, as I didn't grope anybody, but now they were begging me to. I had to humor Sango every day. It wasn't that bad, I suppose . . . AAAARGH, NO!!!  
  
Wasn't that bad . . .? It. Was. TORTURE!!! (A/N someone in denial . . .?) I hated that stupid . . . woman . . . Sango and her sugar-filled ways . . .  
  
She was surprisingly boyish, and filled with concern for everyone, especially her brother, Kohaku, whom I met yesterday. She also had one heck of a throwing arm. Her one fault: Sugar. She ate the stuff every day, which resulted in her getting super hyper, which resulted in her being all giggly and annoying.  
  
I didn't mind quiet girls, like my own sister, but giggly girls who flirted with me sickened me . . . Not that Sango flirted. No! Must think of something else. Like ice cream. Ice cream . . . (A/N Lol, Hiei's addicted to the stuff)  
  
Someone bumped me in the hallway. I was brought back to reality. I snapped, "Watch it!"  
  
I stared into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha, the rough badboy. Inuyasha the fearless leader of the Kawa no Koori's. Inuyasha the . . .  
  
He smiled. "Hey."  
  
I yelped. Inuyasha the friendly and outgoing?!! I glared at him. "What do you want?"  
  
Instead of screwing up his face, he seemed amused. He jerked his head out of the hall. "Bathroom."  
  
When we were in, I faced him. "Yes?"  
  
He smiled. "Lose the tough guy act, Hiei."  
  
I fell to the ground. He knew?! I stood up and maintained a scowl. "You know?"  
  
He kept on smiling, that annoying bastard. "Yes. Miroku told me." As I doubled my fists, he continued, "It's safe with me. I'm Shuuichi."  
  
I rolled my eyes, not that I didn't believe him. "So that's why you're so friendly, huh?"  
  
I added, "Really. As soon as I find out who did this to us, I'm gonna pound their face in."  
  
He smiled, correcting my, "Not their. His or her (A/N O_O Something I picked up from Mrs. Malkin. This note is to Jineka only)."  
  
I scowled. "Shut up pretty boy."  
  
Then I looked outside at Shuuichi's body. "I suppose that jerk out there is Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked regretful. "Yes. It is."  
  
I sighed. "I'm dealing with him . . . You haven't lost your accent, fox."  
  
I looked up and gave a genuine smile. I called his fox because of his cunning, intelligence, and gracefulness. He grinned. "And you haven't lost your coldness."  
  
I walked smoothly out of the bathroom, leaving a rather amused Shuuichi. So. Everyone who mattered knew about our change of body. Everyone except for Inuyasha. I'll deal with him for ever ruining my best friends' image. I smiled. Shuuichi was too kind to use violence. I was not.  
  
*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I personally followed Shuuichi out of the school, making sure that he went to the club house. He did. He then said calmly, "Kokoryuha."  
  
I almost toppled over. He actually remembered the password?! It took me three timed to remember it. He entered. I heard them say something about, "Turn on the air vent during the dance while a girl is on top . . ."  
  
Then something stung my jaw. Rubbing it, I looked up. Miroku was standing near me, sneering. "I hope that teaches you not to mess with my best friends' reputation, Inuyasha."  
  
I cried out weakly, "Miroku . . .?"  
  
He gave a snicker. "No. Hiei."  
  
Ah. Another student who had a slight change of body? I smiled. "So Shuucihi told you?"  
  
He smiled. "What does it matter? What matters is that you'll stop sneaking around with girls, got it? And improve your speech. He has a position in the school to keep, you know."  
  
I scowled, but contemplated. He left, with that strange smile still plastered on his face. I rubbed my jaw again. Hiei was a strange guy . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chappie. No time. From now on, I can't upload every two days . . . homework, you know?  
  
Review 


	6. Chapter Six

Story: Change of Body  
  
How's the story so far . . .?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I looked around the clubhouse. It was relatively neat, for the meeting place of a gang. Sure, a whole bunch of stuff were strewn across the room, but still, it was relatively neat.  
  
Then a familiar looking member came by . . . I said in surprise, "Yusuke!"  
  
He snorted at me, scoffing, "Oh, so the great leader of our gang suddenly knows my name?"  
  
I gulped. Inuyasha was clearly unpopular. Hiei, no, Miroku, came and whispered to me, "Watch your step."  
  
I muttered, "Watch yours, pervert."  
  
*~*~*~*~ A few minutes later ~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
Yaah! We were planning on how to make some fireworks at the dance. Yusuke suggested in a bored voice, "How 'bout we turn off the light switches and make a few girls scream?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. He then said eagerly, "You know how they make the artificial mist? There's a small vent on the ground. There's a really strong wind there. I suggest that we turn on the air vent during the dance while a girl is on top . . ."  
  
The guys cheered. Yusuke looked baffled and frowned. "Since when did you like to see a girl's underwear, Hiei?"  
  
Miroku gave a horny smile. I clamped his mouth shut and lied, "I came up with the idea, you buffoons."  
  
He gave a nod of understanding and we concluded our meeting. I breathed a sigh of relief, reminding Miroku, "Caution."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Next Day, PE Field, Lunch ~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
Whoa. There's a track team race today, the second one this week. I haven't been running at all, in fact, I didn't even know how. (Not how to run, how to beat people) Hiei stalked towards me, saying monotonously, "Well? They're expecting you." He motioned to some very admiring girls.  
  
I groaned. "I don't even get A's in my runs, how am I going to win against Kouga?"  
  
He smirked. Which looked very wrong on my body, I might add. I asked, "How many times do you smirk a week?"  
  
He smirked again, "Fifty seven, counting this last one. And it's only been four days."  
  
He dragged me to the track, snarling, "It's my body, my leg muscles, that you have. Use them."  
  
I ran as fast as I, no, his body, could. Who-o-o-oa! I was like . . . a tornado. It was natural. Normally, in my body, I could only run, like, five miles per hour? Hiei: faster than a cheetah. I sat on the ground, dazed. He poked my in the ribs. "Faster! That was only about sixty miles per hour. Kouga is seventy! We need to get you to eighty, like the last race, or faster!"  
  
I stared at him. "You actually calculate your speed?"  
  
He grinned. "No, Shuuichi does it."  
  
I groaned. "But I just gave it my all!"  
  
His face contorted slightly, half with disgust and half with amusement. "Your all is not enough. I give it one hundred and fifty percent."  
  
He poked me again. I yelped and started running, not too fast to see the girls clearly. Inuyasha was at Hiei's side, giving a sincere smirk. He looked at his watch. I nodded with understanding. He was Shuuichi.  
  
I finally ran to Hiei's satisfaction. He gave a grim smile. "Finally."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Hiei's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
Good riddance! The buffoon, Miroku, actually lost in my perfect body! I said so to Shuuichi, who smiled, telling me, "Full of ourselves, aren't we?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, saying, "I know that I'm perfect from trial-and- error."  
  
He smiled, amused. I looked at the flyers already posted on the walls. "Hiei's First Loss! 'It must be bad losing to your long-time rival . . .'" There was a picture of a very smug Kouga stepping on my head, obviously computer generated.  
  
I gritted my teeth. "Whoever printed this is gonna . . ."  
  
I looked at the fancy signature at the bottom and growled, "It's the pacifier-wearing president-of-the-month!"  
  
I looked at the loopy writing again. I jerked my head to "Inuyasha" (Shuuichi) and muttered, "You familiar to Koenma?"  
  
He smiled again. "Yes."  
  
I nodded at the posters, telling him, "It was a rhetorical question. Everyone knows the baby who landed himself in a teenage body."  
  
Shuuichi admonished me, "It's not nice to call your superiors that," He grinned as I made a growling noise in my throat. He continued, "So what if he's a bit . . . different?"  
  
I gave out a bark of laughter. He smirked. "I love being the only one who can make you laugh."  
  
I pointed out, "You're the only one I hang out with."  
  
He grinned. "You could hang out with Yusuke."  
  
I grinned back, reminding him, "I would if he didn't hang out with that big buffoon, Kuwabara."  
  
He smiled, teasing me, "You just don't like him because of the attention he's paying Yukina!"  
  
I turned red. "Shut up, pretty boy."  
  
The bell rang. We slid into class.  
  
*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I looked over at Inuyasha again, wondering if he was sick or anything: he's been in school, actually paying attention, all day! He took a book from his locker. I asked him nervously, "Inuyasha? Are you actually going to READ the book?"  
  
He looked at me, a bit surprised. Then he gave me a strange look, half amused, half understanding. My heart pounded. This was the first time he ever made me feel like that. He answered with a smile that would've melted anyone's heart, "Of course I'm going to read it!"  
  
I gulped again. I didn't even know that he could read! I asked him, "So. So you want to go to the arcade after school?"  
  
I DO NOT KNOW WHY THE HELL I ASKED HIM THAT!!! All he ever did in the arcade was pick on little children and make trouble. But now, he grinned and shrug. "Alright."  
  
We went to the arcade. I was still confused. He played every game with skill and grace, wasting very little of my money, too. He got to the last level in everything, eventually ending by saying breathlessly, "I think that's enough, don't you?"  
  
My eyes were still wide with shock. I took a sip of my drink to calm my nerves, then nodded. "You want to study together at my house?"  
  
He thought for a moment before agreeing. "Okay."  
  
I called out, "Mom! Souta! I'm home!"  
  
He smiled, saying, "That's your - oh I mean, of course that's your mom." He turned away, blushing violently. I stared at him harder. Since when did Inuyasha blush? And he met my mom before, so . . .  
  
Mom said, "Kagome, you're home!" Stating the obvious . . .!  
  
She then looked over to where Inuyasha was trying to hide his red face, but not succeeding. She smiled and said in a strained voice, "Inu - yasha! Good - to see you - again."  
  
She coughed. I laughed, knowing why: Inuyasha was a bit rude the last time he met my mother. Inuyasha looked at my mother, and . . . he greeted her. "Good to see you too, Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
Now everyone was staring at him He continued, "I'm here to study with Kagome. Do you mind?"  
  
Mom fainted. Souta gave an ear-splitting grin, saying happily, "She doesn't mind!"  
  
Wow. Inuyasha must have really surprised her with his recent manners. I whispered, "Upstairs." He nodded. I smiled, sighing eith relief. /Boy, I'm glad I didn't faint at first sight of Inuyasha/  
  
He showed me five papers with perfect script. "I already finished mine at school. How about you?"  
  
I fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm not planning to tell the girls the truth yet! But the next chapter, or the next (I'm not sure which) is Friday: Hiei's date with Sango! This should be good . . .  
  
So. Review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Story: Change of Body  
  
Glad you liked it . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I yawned. I had spent the entire school day watching the good-boy Shuuichi (That I had four classes with) *ruin* (A/N aka clean up) my perfect bad boy reputation. I was already bored with all the girls running after me: and I listened to Hiei when he told me to stop ruining Shuuichi's reputation - sort of. I mean, it's okay is I drink a bit of alcohol, go for a car ride, and skip classes, right?  
  
It seemed impossible to stay awake. I didn't know why the hell I was so bored. I froze at Shuuichi's locker. What the hell was I doing here? I shook my head. That pretty boy actually went to his locker EVERY DAY after school? The body I was in did not work well with my mind at all.  
  
I banged the locker open, getting out a magazine I had stuffed in there the other day. I looked over my shoulder, expecting perfect-little Kagome to admonish me about reading porn: but no. She wasn't there. I sighed. The things that were most important to me happened to ME, namely, in my body. I felt a rush of pride. Kagome was MY friend, not Shuuichi's.  
  
Then I felt disappointed, remembering that she was everyone's friend. I snarled and said aloud, "Who needs that little pipsqueak anyways?"  
  
*~*~*~*~ Mall ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Yes. Here I was, at the mall with that woman AGAIN. The Miroku in me warned me beforehand: her slaps HURT. In fact, I could recall the slap that she gave Miroku on the first day of school perfectly, even though it was Miroku's memory and not mine. In fact, there was still a slight pink tinge on my cheek. I shivered. Man, she was strong . . .  
  
She bought us both ice cream, then motioned us to the mall theater. I gulped. ICE CREAM!!! No! Must - resist - I gave a breath of relief. Whew! I resisted the ice cream like a professional. Then, careful not to look at that perfect thing in her hand, I asked very nervously, "The theater?"  
  
She looked at me quizzically. "Don't you still remember our date? After this, we go to the new amusement park, Genkai Stadium!"  
  
I was close to screaming. Then, I regained my cool, scoffing, "Genkai Stadium . . . how pathetic!"  
  
She slapped me, saying in an injured voice, "I'm hurt, Houshi-sama . . .!"  
  
I pushed one hand at her, the other rubbing my stinging cheek, saying quickly, "Not you! I meant the name! Genkai Stadium is a horrible name!"  
  
She sighed happily, chirping, "I'm sorry about the slap, Houshi-sama . . ."  
  
You bet you're sorry! I probably can't touch that portion of my face for another week . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ An hour through the movie ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I sat down, bored. This was a classical mushy movie. I yawned and fell asleep. . .  
  
YOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!! (Boy, I'm glad I didn't say that aloud . . .)  
  
My face was stinging again. I looked at Sango. She pulled me out, hissing, "You missed half the movie! The half with the sex in it!"  
  
I stared at her, then remembered Miroku's pervertedness. I yawned, saying hopefully, "Maybe I'm a bit tired . . ."  
  
She threw her hands up. "Hell is freezing over, Miroku won't watch a porn movie with me! And to think that last week, you were begging me to watch this movie! I wanted the new action thing, but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, you HAD to choose a disgusting little movie that you fell asleep through!!!"  
  
I stared at her, beginning to smile. So. She WAS different from the rest. I had thought that SHE chose the movie. I stopped trying to get out of the date, saying, "So. How about Genkai Stadium?"  
  
She grinned happily, cutting off the blood circulation in my arm with her deadly grip, chirping, "Sure, Houshi-sama!"  
  
I choked. What did I just say?! Did I just WILLINGLY say I would go to the stupid park with her? I banged myself on the head. It had to be Miroku's body.  
  
A little voice in my head said, /Don't lie to yourself. You wanted to go./  
  
Maybe I did. No I didn't! I did. I didn't! I snarled, mentally of course, /SHADDUP!/  
  
*~*~*~*~ Genkai Stadium ~*~*~*  
  
Sango's POV  
  
WHEEE!!! I was zipping up and down the thrill ride, called "Toguro's Revenge", on a dare from Miroku. I have to admit, it was funny to actually see him quaking in his boots about a ride. I finished the ride, saying happily, "So. What about my five dollars?"  
  
He handed a crumpled bill to me, then turned away, rubbing his finger. I laughed. The crazy old woman at the entranced insisted that we tried to balance on a very, very sharp spike for twelve minutes (A/N I know, I know, Yusuke did it for twelve hours) before entering. I did ten, while Miroku did eleven (And pricked his finder severely). It took its toll on his circulation.  
  
I grinned. "How 'bout we go to Genkai's tournament next?"  
  
He blinked, saying monotonously, "Sure. I guess."  
  
Basically, the old lady who ran the park would choose some people from the audience, and place them in a fighting tournament, against each other. The winner got a trophy and a really adorable plushie.  
  
I yelled, "Win for me, Houshi-sama!", not that I thought he would. I mean, how's a guy who got slapped every day by girls gonna win against . . . well, against anyone? I pushed him on. Genkai chose the people (Yes, with Miroku), saying, "Now. Pick the arrow you think is pretty (A/N I love that quote!) and we'll get on with the tournament."  
  
I held my breath. The tournament began.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Last Match in Genkai's Tournament ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I stared for a long, long time at the teen who I was about to fight. It was Yusuke Urameshi, a freshman. He was rather dumb, but extremely athletic and persistent. I grinned. Though not persistent enough to escape Keiko's pleas. I could tell by the embarrassed look on his face that if he had his way, he wouldn't be on this stage.  
  
I hollered before we began, knowing that Miroku was in contact with every girl in my school, "Say hi to Keiko for me when you lose, Urameshi!"  
  
He flushed, saying cockily, "When I lose? I'll give you my months' savings if I lose. You can't possibly win!"  
  
I grinned, saying in a quiet and deadly voice, "We'll see."  
  
The match began. He began by kicking my face, which I effortlessly dodged. Keiko cried, "Go Yusuke!"  
  
I looked briefly at Sango. She was somewhat . . . in shock. I grinned, knowing why. She, like everyone else, had underestimated me.  
  
Yusuke's fists jabbed at me, over and over. What an amateur. I kicked his family jewels (After all, Genkai did say 'Anything goes", right?). He doubled over in pain. The crowd roared with laughter. I grinned.  
  
Yusuke turned to me, furious. I just kept on grinning. He now ran towards me, doubling his fists, a trademark Yusuke move. I waited for the right moment . . . I dodged skillfully. I knew that to him, I was disappearing. Then I jabbed my elbow into his ribs.  
  
He crumbled to the ground. Before he fainted, he said weakly, "That's . . . one of Hiei's . . . attacks . . ."  
  
How right you are, Urameshi. I won the tournament. Walking over Yusuke carelessly, I handed the winnings to Sango. She looked at me with admiration, then kissed my cheek. I was shocked. And in utter bliss. I was so un-Hiei-ish that I fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe. I like making them faint, don't I?  
  
*whew* I had to sneak past my mom to type this . . . *shakes head*  
  
Ok. I updated. Now review! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Story: Change of Body  
  
Sorry for the lateness of the update . . .  
  
Skipping the weekend to Monday . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
AARGH! I ripped at my knee-length hair. Everything was going wrong! I peered at my "victims" again and suppressed a scream. Shuuichi was doing NOTHING but improving the bastard Inuyasha's reputation. I thought, /How can he be so content?/  
  
I turned to Hiei, in Miroku's body, who was laughing softly at something Sango said. Clenching my fists, I muttered, "She was supposed to annoy him, not give him a good time."  
  
Yes, I really should have predicted Miroku's reaction in a body that attracts many females, but I really didn't think that Inuyasha liked these . . . things . . .  
  
"Bored?"  
  
I turned around. Ah. My teenaged teacher, Naraku. Yes, he was the one who taught me how to use magic. He, in fact, was the most powerful wizard in the world. Most people thought that his tricks were special effects, but they weren't. I snapped, "How could you tell?!"  
  
He grinned. "Temper, temper! You're wondering . . . why your victims aren't suffering, am I right?"  
  
I buried my face in my hands. "Yes."  
  
He smiled. "Look at Inuyasha."  
  
I did. He was surrounded, as usual, by a mob of girls. I sighed, snapping, "He's sure got his bitches well organized!"  
  
Naraku ignored my, saying, "See how frustrated his eyes are?" I stared harder, not seeing anything. He said, "Oh, he'll be suffering soon enough."  
  
He turned to Hiei, examining him closely. He kept glancing back at his sister, pretty little Yukina. Jealousy . . . I snapped my fingers. "I see. Make Sango think that Hiei's cheating on her for Yukina."  
  
Naraku smiled. "I love that mind of yours, Kikyo."  
  
I made a face, replying dryly, "Thank you."  
  
Naraku smiled, saying, "I'll even help you . . . if you do something for me."  
  
I looked at him: I could use all the help I could get.  
  
He grinned. "Get me a date with Kagura."  
  
I looked at him, stiffening, then answered, "Alright."  
  
He smiled, leaving me in the hallway. He dropped a note. /Have fun/  
  
I smiled. Oh, trust me, I will . . . I will . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ Period Six ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I was sitting in my desk, writing down my math homework. The teacher was saying, "And that's all there is to it. Any questions?"  
  
Shuuichi looked very rude. He said roughly, "Yeah. How did you get such a big ass?"  
  
The class giggled. The teacher looked flustered, shouting, "That's enough of your smart mouth, Inu—" she looked confused. "Shuuichi?!!!"  
  
She fainted (What's the faint count now . . .?) The class was out early. I mouthed to Inuyasha, "Is it just me or is he acting a bit like you?"  
  
He looked offended for some reason. I looked curiously at him before slinging my book bag over my shoulder and getting to my locker. He followed me.  
  
After I took my history book out of my locker, the locker door slammed shut. I looked up at deep indigo eyes. Kouga grinned at me. "Kagome baby, whaddya say we go for a ride, just me and you—"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists, biting his lip, rather nervously. If I hadn't known better, I would think that he had a crush on me or something. I mean, it just wasn't possible, even though he was acting a bit weird this year. Weird in a good way, I mean.  
  
I said sweetly, "I'd love to, only I have plans."  
  
Kouga cursed, and just a second after Kouga slunk away, some weird and cute-in-a-stupid-way person with light brown hair came stumbling across me. He blushed, saying, "Kagome! H-hi, my name is Hojo. I was wondering, erm, if you . . . if you'd like to go to the dance with me."  
  
I wanted to say in a voice icier than Kanna's, "No way in hell. I don't go with total strangers, not to mention dorky ones." But that wasn't like me. As I was about to reply, Inuyasha stepped between us. He said in a voice that was oozing with politeness, "I'm terribly sorry, but Kagome's taken. I recommend Kanna though, I've heard that, despite her size, she's an excellent dancer."  
  
He added, "What was your name again, Hobo?"  
  
I stifled a laugh. He had obviously heard his name. Hojo reddened slightly, but not realizing that Inuyasha was making fun of him, he replied. "My name is Hojo!"  
  
After he'd left, I sighed. "Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
He gave an awkward smile. "You . . . you're welcome. But . . . um. . . Kagome? Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
I was baffled. This was Inuyasha! He . . . actually asked me? I smiled. "Yeah, sure, Inuyasha." I thought, /Well, at least he didn't really lie to "Hobo"/  
  
*~*~*~*~ Sango's house ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I slammed my controller down. Sango had beaten me at the game – again! Leaning over, I gritted my teeth. "One more game."  
  
Sango grinned. "Ready to get beaten again?"  
  
I said crossly, "How do you know that you'll beat me?"  
  
She replied, "Probability. Fifty six to zero gives me a good chance of victory."  
  
I sweatdropped, and we resumed our game. Left-right-left . . . She put her controller down, yelling. "Win fifty-seven!!!"  
  
I looked away, turning red. Not that Miroku could do any better. Kohaku came in, saying, "Can I challenge him, Sis?"  
  
Sango grinned. Her hands were, probably, aching from slamming rapidly on the buttons. I lightened up a bit. How good could her younger brother be . . .?  
  
*~*~*~*~ One Hour Later~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Kohaku jumped up. "That's my seventeenth win!"  
  
I sat down, my head hanging in shame. Video game skills must've been in Sango's family's genes. Kohaku smiled, saying, "See, here's how you control this character."  
  
I thought, /How low are you, Hiei? Taking advice from a kid now?/  
  
I ignored my conscience, leaning forward to hear what Kohaku was saying . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not a very good ending . . . Sesshy's coming after the dance, so watch out!  
  
. . . Uh . . . Review? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Story: Change of Body  
  
Ah, yes, the joys of being grounded . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I looked into the hall again and again, wondering if I should react. Some guy with long, black, wavy hair and cold, dark eyes was stalking Yukina! She didn't notice anything. She was just her usual, cheerful, gentle, sweet self. Her long, mint-green hair fell from her ponytail almost to her waist.  
  
"Hey, Houshi-sama!"  
  
Sango. I cursed, wondering how the two girls I cared about most could be so different. Sango was headstrong, brave, powerful, skillful, a bit hyper . . . Yukina was gentle, sweet, and caring, though a bit weak physically. I cursed again. I did not care a bit for Sango! Yes, I did. No, I didn't!  
  
Whatever. She came up to me, very close. I started to sweat. She smiled. It was as bright as my sister's. She said, winking, "Are you gonna ask me to the dance today, Houshi-sama?"  
  
I groaned. I forgot that Miroku was, supposedly, her boyfriend. I muttered, "I'll get to it later. If I remember."  
  
She chirped in a voice very different from the suspicious look in her eye, "Alright! I don't think you'll forget, though."  
  
I heard a frightened voice, shaking with panic, "W-what do you want from me?"  
  
I turned back to Yukina, forgetting Sango. The teen (I think his name was Narako or something. At least, it starts with "N") was grabbing her wrists. I yelled and punched Naraku in the gut. He doubled over, a malicious grin still on his face.  
  
He disappeared down the hall, and a light, very slightly nasal voice said, "I hope you know that I can't let you go unpunished, Miroku. What he did was wrong, but you should have let me handle it."  
  
I turned around. It was Koenma, the head of the school, junior advisor to the principal. He was also a teenager, but his leadership skills (leadership, not intelligence ^_-) surpassed even Shuuichi's. I looked at the blue pacifier in his mouth (yes, I was very pissed) and snarled, "Shouldn't you have outgrown that silly pacifier by now?"  
He sighed. "I have my own reasons for wearing this 'silly pacifier' that you needn't bother with. Now, you have lunch detention with Yusuke Urameshi and Shuuichi Minamino on room 6B at lunch. Have a good day."  
  
I stared. Shuuichi? Then I remembered who was in Shuuichi's body. Yes. Our fearless leader, Inuyasha. I made a face and made to go when I remembered Sango. I turned to her. She looked back, her mouth quavering. I gulped. "Sango . . .!"  
  
She turned away. "I should've known why you've been acting so weird lately. You like Yukina, is that it? Well fine. I can do without you. Bye, Miroku."  
  
Ouch. I've gotten so used to her saying "Houshi-sama" that it really stung when she called me "Miroku." Yukina said to me, "Thank you . . . Miroku. That was very kind of you. I am very sorry about Sango. I hope that you two will make up soon."  
  
She left me all alone in the hall. I groaned. How was I going to get out of this one?  
  
*~*~*~*~ Nutrition ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
Naraku told me the incident. I cackled with glee. "You are good, Naraku!"  
  
He gave a grin. "Now. About my date with Kagura . . ."  
  
A muscle twitched in my jaw. "Um, Kagura's kind of . . . with Kouga right now . . ."  
  
He frowned. "Ah. I see. Well, break them up, then hook me up with her, alright?"  
  
I sighed and agreed. These hormone-driven boys and their crazy ideas . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku's POV  
  
I looked at a cheerful Yukina, lost in my own little world of girls in swimsuits, Playboy magazines, and others I could name . . . I looked at her, hormone-crazy. Of course, I wanted Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Kagome, Kagura, Sango, Ayame, and others, too, but Yukina was my current goal.  
  
"Yukina, will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
I saw my body, or Hiei, suddenly stiffen. He looked like he was going to pee. I grinned. Yukina smiled back sweetly, saying in a musical voice, "That's very kind of you, brother, but I'm going with Kazuma. Why don't you ask Sango? I mean, you have liked her for ages . . ."  
  
She trailed off. I saw Hiei's back, if possible, stiffen even more. Me, I was just relieved that she didn't take me seriously. I mean, even the part about Sango had no meaning to me. I had completely forgotten Hiei's relationship to Yukina. Again. Before nutrition was over, he shouldered me. I understood.  
  
*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I was sitting on the roof of the apartment. Still grounded. I mean, Shuuichi's mom is MEAN. She was currently rambling about how good "I" was to her before, and how everything was wasted. Stupid, right? (A/N Dumb Inu . . .)  
  
I tossed again. I was reminded about how kind Kagome was to me, and how I took it for granted. I sighed, saying, "I don't wanna admit it, but I'm actually kind of . . . missing . . . that cheerful little pipsqueak."  
  
I growled again. No matter how much I missed Kagome as a friend, she wasn't ever coming back. EVER. My only friend . . . The only one who really understood me. I went in and took a nap to cure me of my madness, still shaking feverishly.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Evening ~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I was walking with Kagome to the orphanage. There, I saw an injured fox. Kagome gasped. "We need to help it!"  
  
Duh. I rolled my eyes. We, after a while, managed to pick it up. It was really heavy, or at least heavier than it seemed. I paused for a while to admire it. It had beautiful, fluffy white-silver fur. When it opened its eyes for a few seconds before collapsing again, I noticed its sharp, piercing golden eyes. I shivered. That was not normal.  
  
After healing it a bit, I took the fox to Kaede. She gave me bandages, and I cast them on the fox. After it ceased whimpering, I sat down. Kaede said, "I have news, Inuyasha."  
  
I looked up, beginning to feel tired. She continued worriedly, "Your brother, Sesshoumaru, is coming a few days earlier than planned. He said he wanted to get it over with fast."  
  
I blinked. Get what over with? I shook my head. "That's okay."  
  
Kaede stared at me strangely. "Are ye not mad? Ye hates Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Lord? Ah, whatever. I shook my head. "I can't think right now."  
  
Kagome was staring at me too. I looked at her, blushed, then looked away. I cursed myself for the male hormones that were surging right now. Inuyasha's body was very unpredictable, especially at night.  
  
I said tiredly to Kagome, "You've done a lot. Thanks, Kagome. I think you should go now."  
  
She smiled. "Alright, Inuyasha."  
  
She left. I sighed, unconsciously stroking the fox's fur. Without realizing it, I slipped into sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I woke up groggily. I looked down at the sleeping fox. Its – his? injuries looked better; it had stopped bleeding. I said softly to myself, "Who could've done it?"  
  
As Kaede came in, I got up. The fox stood up swiftly and sniffed the air. When he saw me, he started to make a noise – was it purring? Kaede chuckled. "He's grown a liking to ye. Foxes have keen senses; they can tell who does them good or bad."  
  
Before I could speak, she smiled and said, "Yes, ye can keep him."  
  
I grinned, and led him outside. He was still slightly limping, but okay. His silver fur was less enchanting in the daylight, but still beautiful. He followed me willingly. I smiled. "I think I'll call you Yoko."  
  
Yoko purred again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think that's a good place to stop . . .  
  
Don't forget to press the little "Go" button. Yes, I'll need . . . 75 reviews (In other words, 7) to update. But don't count on it: I'm STILL grounded.  
  
Ja! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Story: Change of Body  
  
*Yawn* I'm planning to make twenty or so chapters, so I'm not rushing. Yes, I am still grounded (stupid parents . . .)  
  
If it's any help, Yoko is a normal but extremely smart fox, alright?  
  
Now, what should I first do: a) a class field trip to the mountains, or  
b) Sesshoumaru's visit?  
  
Write it in the review. It'll help.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
It was school. I was sweating, though not visibly. To everyone else, I would be, well, perfectly calm, to put it lightly. The homeroom teacher barked, "Inuyasha!"  
  
I said coolly, "Present."  
  
He looked shocked, then resumed taking attendance. Kagome passed a note to me. / ( (A/N yes, there is a happy face!) Everyone's surprised/  
  
I shrugged, writing in my perfect script, /So?/  
  
She wrote back, /Never mind. You know that the dance is today, right?/  
  
Ah, the reason for my sweating. I groaned, covering my face with my hands, before answering, /How could I forget?/  
  
She smiled, then resumed her book. Before she did, she wrote to me, /Who did you learn to write from? I wanna learn!/  
  
I smirked. I taught myself, of course. But this was Inuyasha. So I didn't answer. She was too intent on her book anyways.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Nutrition ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
The dance was today! I ran into Inuyasha. No, Shuuichi. I gasped, "Shuuichi, I need your help!"  
  
He arched an eyebrow elegantly. "Oh? The great Hiei, asking ME for my 'pathetic' help?"  
  
I said with exasperation, "Don't tease. I need help with Sango."  
  
He smirked. The damned fox!!! Speaking of foxes, he was telling me about a fox he rescued in the woods the other day . . . Instead of killing him as I would have done a few days earlier, I continued to plead with him.  
  
He sighed, asking, "What happened?"  
  
I explained rapidly, "I was trying to help Yukina when Sango was right next to me, and then she thought that I was cheating on her, so she broke up with me, so now I don't know how to tell her that I'm technically Yukina's brother."  
  
He said thoughtfully, "It could be a setup."  
  
I stared. "Meaning WHAT?"  
  
He stopped smiling. "The same person who made us switch bodies with Inuyasha and Miroku is trying to make us miserable."  
  
I grimaced. "But I was miserable without the break up."  
  
He smirked again. "No, I think you were actually pre-tty happy with Sango . . . Speaking of which, since when were you into girls, O prince of the ice cold heart?"  
  
I flushed scarlet. "I AM NOT, YOU BAKA!"  
  
Damn, he has to tease me about everything . . . And he still didn't answer my question. "But let's say I did think she was pretty cool as a friend. How do I get her back?"  
  
Shuuichi turned serious. "Apologize to her."  
  
I yelped. "You want ME to apologize?!!"  
  
People were staring at us now. Sango sniffed noticeably and ran out of the hall. I heaved a sigh, dragging Shuuichi to the bathroom. "So, continuing, you want me to do WHAT, pretty boy?"  
  
He grinned. "It's either apologize or confess that you are Hiei; I think she'll make a big deal about how you smiled with her and how you lost in video games . . ."  
  
Who was he, a stalker?! How did he know that I lost miserably in video games?! And I never smiled at her in school . . . wait . . . maybe I did . . . once . . . or twice . . .  
  
I looked up at an annoyingly smug Shuuichi, grumbling, "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
His hands went to his mouth in pretend shock. "The great Hiei, actually LISTENING to me, for a GIRL?!!"  
  
He was getting obscenely annoying right now. Since when did he call me "the great Hiei?" I muttered, "Shut up, pretty boy."  
  
He smiled. The bell rang.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Lunch ~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I sighed in the table, where there was this huge, empty spot where Miroku used to sit. The lecher-who-recently-stopped-cheating-on-me was weird, but I really missed him. I sighed, picking at my food; there were more than fifty fork holes in my otherwise untouched mashed potatoes.  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
My heart was beating rapidly. "Miroku?"  
  
He grinned, sitting down, though I didn't say anything. I saw the now familiar gleam in his eyes that only started a week ago. He was suddenly more mature, more innocent . . . more likeable. If an award was given for Most Nervous Person, I would win it.  
  
He proceeded to sipping his drink, saying abruptly, "Sorry, Sango."  
  
I smiled gently. "For what? I chased you away without letting you explain. So. Explain."  
  
Honestly, I could see the sweat in on his hair. He gulped. "I don't like Yukina. She's – sort of – well, I couldn't stand by and watch her get molested, now, could I?"  
  
I pouted. "Who are you to talk, he-who-grabs-a-butt-every-two- seconds?"  
  
His jaw fell. He demanded, "Mir – I mean, I haven't touched ANYONE for over a week!"  
  
I waved an imaginary flag. "Hurrah! A new record!"  
  
He looked pathetic! I giggled. "Just kidding, Houshi-sama. I believe you. Thanks."  
  
His jaw finally closed. I kissed him on the cheek, saying, "The dance is today after school, or did you forget?"  
  
I could, literally, see the blood rushing to his head. His face was almost as red as the ketchup on his plate. I grinned, "What are you blushing for, the kiss, or the question?"  
  
He turned scarlet, sputtering, "Neither! It's just—"  
  
His hand accidentally slipped. Ketchup splattered onto the floor and onto . . . Kikyo.  
  
She shrieked, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU STUPID IDIOT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HAVING FUN IN MIROKU'S BODY—"  
  
She yelled so loud that I could barely make out what she was saying. She trembled; people were staring. She left, running, to the girls' bathroom. I looked at Miroku, expecting him to me sheepish – but no, he looked strangely suspicious. For what? Was it something that Kikyo said?  
  
I took his arm. "You don't have to ask me. I know you'll go with me. Let's go to class."  
  
He looked down, flushing. I laughed, pulling him into class. The bell rang. My day was getting better.  
  
*~*~*~*~ After School but Before the Dance (Like, thirty minutes) ~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I was, as I was in the morning, nervous. I fidgeted while Kagome, laughing, fixed the tie. Brushing my – Innuyasha's – long, black hair, I looked in the mirror for a moment. Then I asked Kagome, "Can you excuse me for a moment?"  
  
She smiled warmly. Yes, the one that makes the stupid hormones rush. She replied, "Sure!"  
  
I ran hurriedly to the orphanage. I didn't know what made me do it, but I wanted Yoko, whom I already knew and recognized with ease, as if I'd known him for years, to come. He was whining when I came in. I smiled, gasping for breath.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
Yoko purred, following me back to school. I grinned at Kagome, who laughed when she saw the silver fox following me.  
  
"You couldn't resist bragging that 'dog boy' attracts foxes too, huh?"  
  
I smiled politely. We entered the auditorium.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next chapter is going to be a bit serious. It's to build up the story, you know? There's a reason why I put Yoko at the dance scene.  
  
Again, push the "Go" button. Oh yeah, and thanks for the reviews. Ja! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Story: Change of Body  
  
Hmmm . . . There are too few Hiei+Sango moments . . . I still don't really know what to do with Miroku, though. I have a special scene coming up for Inuyasha later, but Miroku . . .  
  
And by the way, since Sesshy's coming right after the dance, I think it would be logical to do that first. You can't have a field trip right after a school dance, can you?  
  
Forgive me for the mushiness and for the rushed seriousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I looked out from the corner of my eyes: the Kawa no Koori's had planned a *special* evening entertainment for Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko, which Yusuke reluctantly agreed to. Personally, I thought it was mean, but I was "Inuyasha", right?  
  
Kagome was sitting on her chair calmly while the DJ (I think his name was Jin or something) (A/N I know who Jin is, it's Shuuichi's thoughts here) was trying to tune the music. Another person, who had light blue and green hair (Touya) threw his arms up and tuned it in a half-second.  
  
Several people started dancing. I saw a slightly drunk Chuu throwing Koto across the dance floor in a weird, made-up dance. Hiei (Miroku's body) was looking extremely offended, staring across the room while Sango tugged at his arm. I smiled. Kuwabara and Yukina.  
  
Then I saw Yusuke, blushing awkwardly, pulling Keiko stealthily to the air vent. The few remaining members of the Kawa no Koori's tiptoed to the keys that opened the air vent. I groaned. Keiko was wearing a loose dress today.  
  
I turned away, to see a strange sight. Our principle, Sakyo, with Koenma behind him like a shadow, bowing to Kuwabara's much smarter sister, Shizuru. I groaned. Sakyo was young, true, but Shizuru happened to be very choosy with guys. To my utter astonishment, she started dancing with him.  
  
The moment of truth – the air vent went on. I heard a shrill scream, followed by the inevitable – a slap, along with the usual, "YUSUKE YOU JERK!!!"  
  
I sighed, looking back to Kagome, bowing politely. "Do you dance, my lady?"  
  
She giggled. "Don't be formal. If you don't dance as horribly as you did last year, then yes, I'll dance with you."  
  
I smiled, pulling her to the dance floor. A slow song began.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kagome's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
It . . . was . . . amazing! I didn't know Inuyasha could dance like that! And he looked so gentle, too. Very unlike him in the past . . . what, ten years? I laid my head on his shoulder gently, pulling closer, letting him steer. It surprised him for a moment, but he recovered fast.  
  
I smiled. He didn't step on my shoes this time. Lucky me. They were my mom's.  
  
*~*~*~*~ back to Shuuichi's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked at the girl in my arms, relaxing, but still embarrassed. What started as a small crush had developed into something stronger. I don't know what to call it; it wasn't love; it couldn't be.  
  
I looked at Hiei, who was smirking at me. I blushed, pouting. It was soon replaced by a smile of satisfaction as Sango forced him to the dance floor. He looked flabbergast; I stuck out my tongue for a moment before regaining my dignity.  
  
He glared silently at me. Then, a member of the Kawa no Kooris came to me. He dragged me away from Kagome, whispering, "The rival gang is here. They want revenge for the last time we fought."  
  
My eyes narrowed. "For the last time?"  
  
He nodded. Feeling it would be strange if I asked, "What last time?", I lowered my eyes, going to Kagome. She looked frightened. I lowered my voice, "The rival gang is here. I need to go."  
  
She nodded briefly. Before she turned away, she whispered, "Why must you always fight, Inuyasha?"  
  
I felt sorry for her. Heck, I felt sorry for everyone. I turned to the snack bar. I called out, "HIEI!!!"  
  
I meant the pervert in Hiei's body, of course. We both had experience in pain (with him groping so many women?) but neither one of us, I'll bet, had experienced a real fight. This would be tough.  
  
Both Miroku and Hiei turned. I motioned to Hiei's body. He came, whispering, "Now's not a good time. I'm getting my thirty-seventh phone number."  
  
I yelled, "You two-timer!"  
  
Lowering my voice, I added, "Multiply that by one hundred, and you'll get how many women you've cheated on so far."  
  
He flushed. I said seriously, "We have guests from the rival school." I thought about what Inuyasha had told me from way before. "They're called the Thunder Riders."  
  
He grinned recklessly. "Kawa no Koori sounds better."  
  
I agreed, but now was too serious to be comparing names. "Do you even know how to fight?"  
  
I had learned karate when I was younger; I excelled at it, as I did everything else. But Miroku's answer took me by surprise. Sort of. It was logical enough.  
  
"Sure. I mean, I always let Sango dock me into the fishpond, but hey, she did teach me a few tricks."  
  
I gaped. "So . . . you're not a hopeless, perverted idiot after all?"  
  
He hit my shoulder. "No way."  
  
Hiei (who had to push Sango away by force) came over, all shaken up. "What's happening?!"  
  
I grimaced. "We have visitors from the Thunder gang."  
  
He yelled, "Do you realize what these guys have? I know three of their members, three f***in' (A/N Hehe, I have to use censors, or else Kireishi's gonna blackmail me for cussing, story or no) traitors who go to this school! Naraku, Kouga, and Sniper (A/N I had to put Sniper in . . . don't ask)!"  
  
I stared. "Calm down."  
  
He did not. "Don't you see? These guys use GUNS and KNIVES, Shuuichi. People really get hurt! But then . . . you've never felt real pain, have you?"  
  
I shook my head. Yes, I was naïve. But . . . if he had . . .  
  
"Have you?!" I demanded shrilly. No, I don't care if I sounded like a girl.  
  
He looked expressionless. "Yes."  
  
As I was about to yell again, he stopped me. "The reason I never told you, Shuuichi, was because I knew that you'd make a big deal out of it. There's still a scar."  
  
I stared. "Where?"  
  
He looked down, about to pull up his shirt, when he stopped himself. "Ah yes, that buffoon over there has my body, doesn't he?"  
  
He threw a mocking look at Miroku. "Pull up your shirt, body-thief."  
  
Miroku protested, but did as he was told. Hiei yelled, "Not like that! People will think you're a stripper. Those are MY abs you're showing!"  
  
I snickered. Hiei glared at me. I stopped when I saw a horrible gash along the stomach area. I turned to Hiei. "You – never told me – I thought that I was your best friend, Hiei!"  
  
He sighed. "If I'll have any friends left after this fight. You could die, Shuuichi!"  
  
I looked shocked. "They plan to kill?"  
  
He nodded. "It's a fight to the death. It's a rough neighborhood, Shuuichi. A pampered prince like you could never understand. I always had to deal with them."  
  
He leaned closer. "If it weren't for Yukina, I probably would have died by now. It's one of the reasons she holds my existence prized above all other priorities: homework, jobs, all that shit."  
  
The member came back. "Hurry, leader. The fight has already started."  
  
I groaned. Why do people fight for no reason? I walked over, Miroku tailing me. Hiei gripped my shoulder. "I'm coming with you."  
  
I shook him off. "If you're coming, then come."  
  
He grinned. "Come to my funeral when this fight is finished."  
  
I looked at him angrily. "Don't talk like that, Hiei. Come on."  
  
I walked slowly out the door, stiffening when I saw the fight that had started a few minutes ago. Hiei was right. It was violent. Men getting hurt. Knives, guns. I winced. I'd have to join in sometime soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I told you it was getting serious . . . By the way, it'll clear up by the next 2 chappies, so that's ok. Sorry if there's too little fluff. I'll do more later. Review 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Story: Change of Body  
  
Ah yes. The fight. To tell you, this will go from serious to funny to sad. Don't ask me why. I felt like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
It was the midst of battle. I hacked my way through a sea of gangsters with my fists, trying to check up on Shuuichi. Then I was hit.  
  
I saw stars, nearly fainting. Someone helped me to my feet. I glanced up and gasped. "Yukina!"  
  
She stood over me, worried. "Please, Miroku. Don't fight. You'll get hurt."  
  
Yes, smart one, I'll get hurt. And I was "Miroku" too. I knew that she cared about everyone. I replied, "I have to do this."  
  
She cried, "But you're not even part of the gang. I understand my brother's position—"  
  
She had burst into tears. "I just . . . don't like fighting. I don't like people getting hurt."  
  
Poor Yukina. I wanted to comfort her, but reminding myself that I WAS "Miroku", I turned away. Suddenly, I saw a masked man go up behind her. I called out, "Yukina –!"  
  
Then I saw a crash. The masked person slumped to the floor, muttering, "Twinkle twinkle little star . . ."  
  
I looked up. It was the idiot. I was saved by the idiot. I'm SO ashamed. Kuwabara cried out, "Yukina, my love! We are reunited!"  
  
Then the buffoon jogged to the scene of the fight. "Hold on, everyone! Your savior has arrived!"  
  
I grinned, then turned worried. "Are you okay, Yukina?"  
  
She nodded, saying, "I'm begging you, please don't fight!"  
  
I turned away again. "Get to safety. I need to fight."  
  
She ran; muffled sobs could be hurt. I felt guilty, but turned back to the source of screams and dust. I spotted Shuuichi, murmuring, "Here goes."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Shuuichi's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked at the man who faced me. He whipped out a Swiss Army knife, panting, "If you give me a good time, baby, I'll let you off easy."  
  
Horny bastard. I looked at my long, black hair, realizing that this homo thought I was a girl. Disgusted, I snapped, "I don't go with strangers, especially not ugly ones."  
  
His eyes widened. "You're a guy?"  
  
He dove towards me with his wimpy red knife, yelling. Feeling bored, I kicked him casually but hard, in his family jewels. He doubled over in pain as I rubbed my head in annoyance.  
  
A voice snickered. "Annoyed, mutt-face?"  
  
I turned around. Kouga. I said weakly, "You . . . traitor!"  
  
He snickered again. I was in no mood for comebacks; fighting makes me really jerky. I snapped, "Wouldn't you be annoyed if people keep mistaking you for a girl?"  
  
He grinned. "People with girly hair styles tend to get made fun of."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
He fingered his long indigo ponytail thoughtfully. "I act manlier, dog-boy."  
  
I scoffed, "Right!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Enough chitchat. I intend to kill you and claim Kagome as my own."  
  
I was, again, astonished. Kouga. I knew him in school! He wanted me dead. I didn't know people could be that insane about a girl. /Well/ I admitted, /Kagome is cute, kind, smart, almost perfect, I guess/  
  
I cleared my head. All this . . . violence; this dust, this blood; it was driving me nuts. So far I didn't have any wounds yet, but so many people in our two gangs were fist to fist fighting, some reluctantly, some to the death, but all still fighting, and all getting hurt. Is this what Inuyasha's real life was about?  
  
My thoughts turned to the orphanage. To Kagome. So many kind, willing people who liked Inuyasha. And all HE would think about was how his life "sucked." Why couldn't he be grateful for what he had?  
  
I looked around. Miroku was whacking a guy's head with a broom (A/N a poor substitute for his staff, I'm afraid.). Hiei was zipping through a crowd, people falling as he touched them. Tears welled up. No one deserved this!  
  
Kouga, who was ready to strike turned surprised. "You're crying, dog- boy," he taunted. "Is it too much for you?"  
  
I yelled, "No way! Bring it on, ya Magi Wolf!"  
  
He grinned. Suddenly he stopped breathing, turning into, as Inuyasha said, a virtual human tornado. He sped torwards me, a knife flashing in his hand. "Goodbye, Inuyasha!"  
  
I closed my eyes. I hated fights, and giving up seemed a viable option. Everyone would die, anyways, right?  
  
"Don't give up, Inuyasha!"  
  
I looked up. It was Yusuke. Kouga had stopped, looking at me, then the "dimwit", whining, "Two against one is not fair!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Fighting for sport is not fair."  
  
He sped torwards Yusuke, a tornado once more. Yusuke grabbed his shoulders, kicking his chin up, then stepping on his chest. As Kouga was down, I asked him, "Where's you learn that?"  
  
He laughed. "A crazy old lady at Genkai stadium showed me after I balanced on this sharp needle for twelve minutes."  
  
I stared. "Sounds weird."  
  
He agreed, spitting out, "I got some business to take care of with my old buddy Sniper."  
  
I sighed. More fighting. It was not right. "Then go."  
  
He went, leaving me with an extra angry and recovering Kouga to take care of. I whispered, "We're just high school students. We're not supposed to face death yet." Then I remembered. /This is a gang, remember? They don't care a twit about age. You should grow up/  
  
I punched the ground. Why were people acting like senseless adults? This was – literally – a war! People actually DIED!!! In our school! It felt . . . strange. Very strange.  
  
Kouga wiped blood from his mouth, grinning. "Urameshi's gone? Good. I can take care of you now."  
  
He pulled out a gun. "Now die!"  
  
His hand tightened on the trigger. I heard a shout. "Inuyasha!!!"  
  
I turned. It was Kagome. With Yoko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* +  
  
Apologies for making it short. I wanted two parts with the "war"  
  
Sad, ain't it. Don't worry, it'll soon be back to the happy little high school. I don't know HOW it turned so serious, but it did. I just felt like writing a serious, warlike fight.  
  
I'm also sorry for making Shuuichi sound something like a no-violence do- gooder reincarnation-of-Jesus type of person (I'm exaggerating here).  
  
No flamers, please. Review! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Story: Change of Body  
  
NO, no one is going to die (except some unimportant people, whom I don't even know)  
  
As for Inuyasha, he's coming . . . VERY soon . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Inuyasha's POV (A/N what did I tell you?)  
  
I passed unseen through the crowds of people fighting. It was a miracle; I was the only one with long red hair and emerald eyes. But then, they were too preoccupied with their fight.  
  
I was in search of Shuuichi, whom I knew MUST be here. If he killed himself in MY body. . . I'll kill him . . . Wait . . . wouldn't he already be dead?  
  
I grinned at my stupidity. Then I walked into a clearing, detecting a whiff of gunpowder. I looked in, nearly gasping. It was Kagome, Shuuichi, and a silver fox! Wait. Kouga.  
  
I felt a deep hatred for my arch rival. Kagome – my best friend. Shuuichi – well, I couldn't call him friend, but he DID have my body, correct? I really couldn't care less about the fox, but the first two reasons were enough.  
  
Not making a sound, I strained to hear what he was saying, the arrogant bastard. "Now, Inuyasha, either you disobey and make me shoot, or you get on your knees and beg for mercy. Now!"  
  
Shuuichi was whispering in a voice filled with sorrow and loathing. "I will not."  
  
I admired his courage. Not many would stand up to a maniac holding a gun. Kouga twisted, turning to a paralyzed Kagome. "Now, babe, would you rather I take a chip out of you and make him go to his knees, or just kill him outright?"  
  
That – monster! Was he so bloodthirsty for revenge? I thought he LIKED Kagome! I was poised to attack. She was stammering, "N-not Inuyasha. Please."  
  
Kouga's insane eyes widened, and he gave a manic laugh. "You then!"  
  
The fox – I think Shuuichi called it Yoko? – jumped up, biting his arse. I grinned, fighting the urge to laugh, even though it was really serious. Kouga cried in outrage, eventually knocking Yoko unconscious; he couldn't be dead with just one kick of the boot, right?  
  
He turned to Kagome again. His hand twisted; he pulled the trigger. I jumped out of my hiding place, but Shuuichi got to her first. The bullet surged through his shoulder. I heard him scream.  
  
As Kagome was running, crying, "Inuyasha!", I was running to the Kouga. "That was too low, even for you, Kouga!"  
  
I twisted him, grabbing his gun, but I couldn't hold him. He ran like a frightened cat. Now I turned to the real problem at hand.  
  
The blood was pouring out of the wound. The real Shuuichi was breathing rapidly. I whispered, "Hang on Shu— Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome turned to me. "We need to get him to the hospital, Shuuichi!"  
  
Didn't she know she was addressing the "prince" of the high school? I grinned inwardly, but just said, "Yes."  
  
I carried my body, walking to the nearby hospital. I heard him mutter, "Thank you, Inuyasha," before he got heavier, fainting. I smiled. He would live.  
  
*~*~*~*~ After the fight ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
I screamed at Naraku. "We gave information to the Thunder Riders that THIS would be a vulnerable time, and yet you STILL couldn't kill at least ONE of those annoying pests!"  
  
I admit, I WAS a bit insane. My conscience told me, /Killing is bad/ while my other conscience whispered, /it's just a stupid crush/, but the biggest voice in my head told me, /IF I DON"T GET MY WAY, EVERYONE SUFFERS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!/ (A/N quote from someone's backpack, I don't know whose.)  
  
Naraku shifted his feet. "A lot of their gang was defeated."  
  
I continued yelling, "None of the important ones! You couldn't kill Shuuichi, Inuyasha, whom I knew would come, Hiei, Miroku, Kuwabara, OR Yusuke Urameshi!!!"  
  
He looked away. "So I guess my date with Kagura is off, then?"  
  
He was SO disappointed. Stupid boy! Was that all he was thinking about the whole time? I screeched, "YES, YOU MORON!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~ Next day ~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
The light was streaming in through an unfamiliar window. Numb pain throbbed through my wounded shoulder. I groaned, getting up. I saw Kagome, Hiei, and Inuyasha crowding around me. I scanned the room, demanding, "What is this, a funeral?"  
  
They smiled (not including Hiei) and backed away. Wait. Kagome was here? We have to be careful with names then . . . I said, "Is everyone okay?"  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "You nearly died and you're worried about OUR safety?"  
  
I smiled. "Well, it was bloody."  
  
I then saw a nurse come in with a pitcher of water. "You were lucky, young man, that your friends carried you in here on time. Any later and you might've died of blood loss."  
  
Yeah, sure, doctors always say that to make you feel gratified. But I was grateful, anyways. Who could wish for better friends? The nurse lost her formality, saying, "You have a visitor. We normally don't allow animals in, but . . ."  
  
I saw silver. I exclaimed, "Yoko!"  
  
The silver fox jumped onto my lap, whining. I stroked his fur, sighing. Then I said to Inuyasha, "Thank you again . . . Shuuichi."  
  
I didn't feel so bad calling him by my own name anymore. I mean, I've actually gotten used to being called Inuyasha. I turned to Hiei, in Miroku's body. "Hiei's not here?"  
  
I meant Miroku. Hiei looked around. "Hn."  
  
Kagome looked down."He couldn't make it. But since when were you a friend of his?"  
  
Hiei made another "Hn," as Kagome glared at him. I smiled. It was Hiei's way of saying he was glad that I was okay but that he didn't want to say it. "Well, I thought he would, because, well, we are . . ."  
  
Inuyasha finished, "Part of the same gang."  
  
Kagome looked down again. "I see."  
  
Hiei told them, "I have to talk to, er, Inuyasha, alone."  
  
They all (except for Yoko, who was still resting on my lap) went outside. Hiei took my hand, a very affectionate gesture for him. He said, "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, so don't expect me to do it often."  
  
I grinned; I knew what it was. He continued, "I apologize for dragging you into the fighting. I also apologize for getting you hurt."  
  
I argued, "You didn't drag me into the fight. Inuyasha's body did."  
  
His eyes widened, then lowered. He said thoughtfully, "I may have an idea . . ."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. He explained, "About who cast this spell on us."  
  
He told me of the ketchup incident and of how Kikyo mentioned Miroku's body and stuff. I said thoughtfully, "It may be her way of getting revenge. For something that happened on the first day of school, most likely . . ."  
  
Hiei nodded. "And maybe . . . she's not alone . . ."  
  
Before I could answer, the door flew open. It was Sango.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!!! I'm SO happy that you're alright! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!"  
  
She reached over, hugging Hiei enthusiastically. I stifled a laugh. She was sugar high again.  
  
Hiei choked out, ". . . C-can't . . . breathe . . . Let . . . go . . ."  
  
Sango squeezed him tighter, until he cried out, "LET GO OF ME, WOMAN!!! I'M DYING OF AN OXYGEN SHORTAGE HERE!!!  
  
She let go, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad that you're not hurt."  
  
I murmured, "You also have an obvious way of showing it, too."  
  
Hiei threw a dirty look at me. I laughed. The atmosphere was easy again.  
  
Then the nurse came in again. "You have another visitor."  
  
Everyone looked up, even Yoko. It was a man with long silver hair, wearing a suit. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I rather like the ending . . . I told you that the fight would be over in two chapters. How was it? Review! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Story: Change of Body  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Yes, I do tend to leave it at the worst possible cliffhangers, huh.  
  
I was just watching episode 58 of YYH (Japanese episode; I don't know the name of it)  
  
And the only thing going through my head was /Hiei is sooooooo cute!/ freaky, huh? A/N to everyone at Portola: I do not squeal out loud.  
  
Yes, I am a Hiei fan. And a Kurama fan. I'm actually stuck in between, which is the worst possible spot because both of them LOOK perfect in different ways, and both have perfect attitudes, in different ways . . . *sigh*  
  
BEWARE OF FLUFF!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Enough of my jabbering, it's story time ^^ (I feel hyper . . .)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
I looked at Inuyasha's brother from head to toe. The suit he was wearing, complete with a tie, didn't suit his face in the least. He gazed sharply at my friends, who left hurriedly. Yoko was sound asleep.  
  
I tried to make conversation in the most Inuyasha-ish way possible; it was tiring enough to have people glancing at you suspiciously. I started from the most obvious thing. "Since when did you wear eye shadow?"  
  
His eyes widened. "Since when did YOU talk nicely to me?"  
  
Darn. I guess Inuyasha was ruder than that. But I had a point: the reddish-pinkish eye coloring did make him look . . . eccentric. His eyes turned back to normal. "I wanted to wish you some injuries and maybe a few broken bones before I went on with the adoption, but it seems you already have some."  
  
I nodded. "What adoption?"  
  
He rolled his eyes hopelessly. "I didn't expect you to remember, BROTHER. I'm adopting a child from your orphanage. It's very lonely, but you wouldn't understand."  
  
Since when . . . was Sesshoumaru so open-minded? Well, from what Inuyasha told me, his brother was pure evil. Maybe he was exaggerating? I nodded again. "Why are you so friendly now?"  
  
He looked shocked, then put his hands on my head, muttering, "Nope, no fever . . ."  
  
He then answered simply, "You're not arguing, so why should I be unfriendly? This is a farewell to our 'nice' little visits every month."  
  
I nodded briefly. "I see."  
  
He was silent for a while, before grabbing me by the scruff of the neck, demanding, "Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?!"  
  
I took that to be a joke, so I started laughing. He released me, rubbing his brow and muttering, "Either he's taken a forty-day vow to be respectable to everyone, I've gone insane, or that he's taken an injury to the head . . ."  
  
The real Inuyasha came in. "School's out cuz of the disaster in the alleyways behind the auditorium!" He reported.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up casually; I could tell Inuyasha was holding back anger. He turned back to me. "Friend of yours, brother?"  
  
I nodded. "Yep."  
  
Inuyasha was steaming. By the time my "brother" had left, he boiled over. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT? YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST GIVEN HIM A BLACK EYE!!!"  
  
I grinned, saying pointedly while holding up my sore shoulder, "With this?"  
  
Hiei came in casually. "The two females from hell have left."  
  
I stared. "Kagome's not a demon, and neither is Sango."  
  
He showed me a bruise on his neck, from Sango, no doubt, before shooting back, "And I know that you only meant Kagome, fox-boy."  
  
Yoko was awake by now. I blushed. Inuyasha stared away. Hiei broke the tension by telling us, again, about Kikyo.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Next Day ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I went to the hospital again, with roses (School was in, but the teacher gave me permission). I would have given Inuyasha day-lilies, but Miroku insisted on roses. I wonder why?  
  
I walked to his bed, where he was sound asleep (with Yoko on his covers). Unlike last year, he didn't snore or sleepwalk. He looked so peaceful.  
  
As soon as I touched his face, his eyes opened. He got up, smiling. I felt giddy, but decided to talk. "Hey. How're you feeling?"  
  
He grinned. "Like a bullet chipped my shoulder."  
  
I smiled back. "You shouldn't have defended me."  
  
He took the roses, smiling. "How did you know?"  
  
I looked blank. What? He nodded, understanding. "H— Miroku, right? He was right. Roses were my favorite flowers."  
  
I smiled again, not knowing what else to do. He places them on a little table beside the bed, then took my hand. "Maybe it's not the time or place to tell you, but I want you to know . . ." (A/N Confessions?)  
  
He took a deep breath, then continued. "There's a reason why I saved you."  
  
I felt extremely shy, extremely nervous, and would have been sweating if the room hadn't been so cold. Could it be . . . He looked so casual, so unafraid . . . "I really like you, Kagome. I don't know about love, but like, that's definitely there."  
  
He was so trusting, so open . . . I've known Inuyasha since he was a kid, but not once did he ever make me feel like this . . . I smiled, regaining my cool. Gripping his hands, I replied, "I really like you too, Inuyasha." (A/N It's a really crappy way to end, but I don't want to get to kissing yet . . . who knows, I might change the subject to general or something . . .)  
  
*~*~*~* School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo's POV  
  
The field trip to the mountains was next week! I NEEDED to do something, fast, about Hiei and Sango. I'd decided to drop Inuyasha and Miroku; they weren't worth my time. I fidgeted with the pendent I wore around my neck. Shuuichi would be taken care of appropriately, at school. But Hiei . . .  
  
Wait. Field trip to the mountains? I grinned mysteriously. There were many accidents in the mountains . . . They could crash on the bus. They could freeze to death. Heck, they could even run down a cliff . . .  
  
I barked out, "NARAKU!!!"  
  
He came, wordlessly. I smiled. "I'll reconsider your date with Kagura, if you do something to me . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
The still-sugar-high woman was dragging me towards a stand of clothes. I stared away into space . . . She slapped me, huffing. "Don't cheat on me IN FRONT OF ME, Houshi-sama!!!"  
  
Huh? What was she talking about? I looked at the spot I was staring away at. I yelped. It was a nude picture of a woman! I groaned. "I wasn't . . ."  
  
She shook her head, not apologizing. "Come on, Houshi-sama, I need something new to wear for the class field trip . . .!"  
  
I shook my head. Sango . . . clothes . . . ice cream . . . hey, since when did ice cream get into my thoughts? I must be losing it . . .  
  
She whacked my head again. "COME ON!!!"  
  
The horror . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not a real cliffhanger, was it? *Prod, prod* *nudge, nudge*  
  
I really have nothing to say except that yes, I am grounded, and that it was a really cruddy way to end the Kagome/Shuuichi scene, but who cares?!!! (it's rhetorical, don't answer)  
  
Review! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Story: Change of Body  
  
Ok, now I know it's been a long while since I've updated, but my mom's put *heavy security* on my room -_- she pops in random hours, and threatens to erase everything I've ever written if she sees me writing *sigh*  
  
You can blame me for getting a B on my math . . . Asian parents, ya know?  
  
I hope you enjoy the long-awaited chpter! (I'm being sickeningly cheerful, huh?)  
  
By the way, Miroku'll learn something from the Change of Body: how to enjoy the life without pornography. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
It's been several days since the accident. I'm feeling perfectly fine, but still . . . the bumbling doctors and nurses insist that I stay for a while longer, no doubt to collect more money.  
  
Kagome visited every day after school, thank god. I was getting sick of reading and watching TV during the long school hours. It was one of the reasons why I liked school, though many people didn't understand.  
  
I also missed other things very much: my mother, the teachers (well, not the teachers so much), teasing Hiei, and the people who surrounded me on all sides. And, much as I wanted to, I couldn't tell Kagome my secret. I swore myself to secrecy.  
  
Sesshoumaru was never around, unlike my brother, Shuuichi, who, strangely, has the same name as me. Of course, that was back when I had my old body. I thought wistfully, /I like Inuyasha's body, and his life, but I belong to my world, not his./  
  
I smiled. How selfish of me. I thought darkly, /Now that the fight is over, I bet that Inuyasha's back to the old games./ (A/N Not so, Shuuichi!)  
  
*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
I yawned, skipping school as usual, and thinking. Shuuichi had been brave then. Much braver than I would've thought. Braver than I was, even. I would never take the bullet for Kagome. I blinked. But I almost did.  
  
I snickered. How like me, to contradict myself. Wait. If I contradicted myself all the time, then how was my thinking so clear? If I didn't take the bullet for Kagome, then Shuuichi would have, but if I did, he still would have, and if I was fast enough—  
  
I hit my head. My thinking was so scrambled! So . . . either way, to sum it up, Shuuichi was braver than me. I guess.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Miroku's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after school; the field trip was in a few days. Hiei's hormone level was incredibly low. I haven't felt a surging excitement in my "place where the sun doesn't shine" for a couple of days, even when there was a total hottie passing by. (Ruka and Yura and Botan all asked me out. To my utter surprise, I refused them.)  
  
And even though my mind was used to all-perverted thoughts, Hiei's body spasmed greatly to what I was thinking. My subconscious mind, of course, thought of girls 24-7, but . . .  
  
I messed up my hair, looking at the porn magazines Shuuichi had so kindly paid for with disinterest. When had I started thinking like Einstein? I snuck a look at Yukina: beautiful as usual. But . . . now that my mind was slightly more sophisticated, thanks to Hiei (Hey!!! I liked pimping people!), I didn't feel like having "fun" anymore.  
  
I mean, now I knew why Hiei was so . . . cold. I don't like people! This short body of his utterly rejects contact with others. I sighed. My mind: girls. porn. Must have both... Hiei's body: Attack. Evade. Use both to achieve ultimate goal. Power.  
  
I sighed. Life used to be so simple . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ Hiei's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let go of me, woman!!!"  
  
Me, as usual, to Sango. In vain, of course. Sango pleaded, "Come on, Houshi-sama, it'll just be for a few more minutes . . ."  
  
I yelped as her nails dug into my skin. "That's what you said two hours ago . . ."  
  
She grinned. "Well, too bad for you, huh?"  
  
When she DID finish buying clothes, we went to her house. I promptly went to the bathroom to think, locking the door so that a certain she-devil wouldn't interrupt my meditation. In a while (I had been in there for around thirty minutes) there was a pounding on the door. "C'mon, Houshi- sama, I know you can't still be constipating, it's almost been half an hour! Well . . . if you're trying to break your last shitting record of thirty one minutes, you still have five minutes to go!"  
  
I heaved. This was too much information right now . . . I opened the lock slowly and half-guiltily. I looked down, preparing for . . .  
  
Sango jumped on me. "Houshi-sama, I told you there was still five minutes! Oh well . . . play Soul Calibur II with me!"  
  
I frowned. "Ask Kohaku."  
  
She pulled my ear. "I wanna play with you!"  
  
I sighed. "Kohaku's better."  
  
She grinned. "I want someone I can whip at that game."  
  
I sighed again, but her will was too strong. I forced myself to grin. "Alright."  
  
I walked to her room, preparing, as she said, to be whipped at video games.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kikyo's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
I grinned at Naraku, who gave me a dumb-looking thumbs-up gesture. The bus (the stupid teachers decided to get the bus ready a few days beforehand) had a remote controlled switch on the wheels. I sweated a bit: Neither one of us knew how to drive. What if we messed up?  
  
I shook my head. It can't go wrong! It won't! Muahahahahaha!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Veeery short one, I'm afraid . . . Sorry.  
  
Review. Lots of work . . . 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Story: Change of Body  
  
I'm sorry!!! I couldn't update cuz of the mounds of homework/projects teachers are piling . . . And it's a (in my opinion) good chapter, too . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
It was the day of the field trip; we were to go to the snowy mountains and study the terrain (how boring . . .) for three days. Sango was skipping around gleefully. "We're skipping school! We're skipping school!"  
  
She took my hands and hollered, "Dance with me, Houshi-sama!!!"  
  
I looked around, expecting to see Shuuichi smirking at me, but then I remembered that he was still in the hospital. Clenching my fists, I cursed nature for the creation of greedy doctors looking for extra money (I had checked his shoulder wound; it was perfectly healed). Then I shook my head. He had gotten so close to that school girl, Kagome, during the last few days. He wouldn't sit next to me on the bus, anyways. Either way, I'd have to suffer by Sango's hands.  
  
I shook my head, again, and concentrated to the current problem at hand: a sugar-high plus school-skipping-happy Sango. I blurt out, "How do you eat all that sugar and still keep so thin?"  
  
She stopped spinning and looked at me. She said, smiling slyly, "So, you've been looking, eh?"  
  
I blushed, while she laughed heartily. She teased, "Have you been taking testosterone? You've been blushing at every embarrassing thing I've said these days! You were never that self-conscious before!"  
  
I objected, "Testosterone doesn't make you self-conscious, woman."  
  
She grinned. "So-called manly men are always self conscious."  
  
I looked down again, while she resumed skipping. Rubbing my temple, I wondered how such a well-grown girl could act so childish. Then I hit my head again. /Stop looking at her figure, Hiei, god-damn it! So what if she's pretty?/  
  
I gulped. Did I just think she was pretty? And when did I call myself Hiei in third-person? I remembered reading in a book: "The first step to insanity is talking about yourself in third-person." I must be insane . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ Kikyo's POV ~*~*~*~*  
  
We loaded the bus. I rubbed my hands together eagerly, saying to Naraku, "This is it!"  
  
He looked sulky. "If we crash the bus, we all die, don't we?"  
  
I hissed, "Are you stupid? Of course!"  
  
He looked down. "Then I won't get to date Kagura."  
  
I smirked, shaking my head at his idiocy. "The solution is: don't crash, you hormone-driven dimwit. Got it?"  
  
He looked shocked. "But . . . what's the point of controlling the bus, then?"  
  
I grinned. "We take it to a glacier, dump everyone off, make it look like an accident that Hiei and Sango are left behind, then go to our original destination! Is it not simple?"  
  
He shook his head. I clapped my hands to my forehead. It was going to be a long ride . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~ In the mountains ~*~*~*~*  
  
Still Kikyo's POV  
  
We were near my chosen glacier. I hissed at him, "Now! Go left!"  
  
He clicked on the remote. Nothing happened. He looked outside. Then turned red, saying sheepishly, "I think the device fell on our way here."  
  
I was about to shriek, when I remembered that we were both mages. I told him, "Use your elemental magic. Make it snow. If you do, I'll make sure Kagura goes on TWO dates with you, complete with kissing."  
  
His eyes shined. I thought, /Stupid boy/. Obviously, I couldn't carry out what I promised, but revenge was so sweet, I didn't even care. I didn't care that Hiei and Sango would freeze to death. It was all too good.  
  
He made a blizzard. The bus driver muttered, "Looks like a hailstorm."  
  
The teacher was excited. "She said in a fakely sweet tone, "Class, this is what a snow storm looks like. Please take out your notebooks and—"  
  
Her speech was interrupted by a blast of howling wind that drove the bus on a veer to the left. The bus driver panicked. "This is no ordinary storm!" he exclaimed, shaking. "Even a big one shouldn't be able to pick up a bus this big and make it swerve around—"  
  
I muttered to Naraku, "Great job. No ordinary storm indeed."  
  
We were blown to the glacier. Sango who was at the front, was peering at the magical storm suspiciously, when the bus door opened. She was sucked outside the door, clinging on frantically with one desperate hand.  
  
"Sango!" Both Hiei and Miroku cried out at the same time. Miroku (in Hiei's body) blushed and sat down. Hiei, however, ran to the door, reaching for Sango's free hand, which was white from the cold and ferocity of Naraku's storm.  
  
Slowly, he got a hold of her hand and was pulling her, slowly, back into the bus. I glared, focusing my own energy onto the storm. It got wilder; both Hiei and Sango fell down the glacier. I caught Miroku staring at me in shock, but everyone else was either worried about Hiei and Sango, or relieved that they were alive. The storm cooled, but didn't cease; it would've been strange if it stopped right when it had claimed its victims. I caught Koenma staring, too. Maybe he knew? No. He couldn't. It was too subtle.  
  
I suppressed a wild laugh of triumph and crawled back into my seat, whispering to myself, "Mission accomplished."  
  
*~*~*~*~Hospital~*~*~*~*  
  
Shuuichi's POV  
  
Kagome came, smiling sweetly. "Hey, Inuyasha, if you're okay, why don't you go to Genkai Stadium with me tomorrow? School is closed for three days."  
  
I looked at her. "Closed? Why?"  
  
She grinned. "It's the field trip. To the mountains. Those not going will be staying home."  
  
I took her hand. She was so . . . I don't know. Kind. Practical. I smiled gently. "Why aren't you going?"  
  
She shrugged, using her other hand to tuck behind her ear, Sesshoumaru-style. She smiled too. "I thought it would be more fun to spend that time with you."  
  
Yes, she was definitely kind. I couldn't help but broaden my smile. "Thank you, Kagome. Yes, I accept your offer."  
  
She smiled, after a few minutes of just smiling dumbly at each other, we burst out laughing. It was just too stupid. Neither one of us suspected that Hiei and Sango would be in danger at that moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay. That's not a very good ending, but let's leave it at that. Again, sorry for not updating! (By the way, review) 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Story: Change of Body  
  
BTW, I am totally grounded, so . . . it's kinda hard to get the words in. sorry for the wait, though.  
  
K, this it the fluff (I think)  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I held onto the rock with one hand. I remembered Kikyo glaring at me when I almost succeeded in pulling Sango up. I was now convinced that she was the one who cursed us.  
  
My other hand was still grabbing onto Sango. It was a horrible position to be in, with an unconscious and heavy girl below you, and nothing but a loose rock to hold onto. I sighed, holding on for dear life.  
  
Sango's POV   
  
I woke up, shivering wildly, my head burning. I was really uncomfortable, looked up, and saw why. Miroku was holding onto me with one hand, and holding onto an insecure-looking rock with the other. I said, rather hoarsely, "What do you have in mind, Houshi-sama?!"  
  
He bit his lip, saying, "We'll jump."  
  
I yelled, "No way! You climb up!"  
  
He shouted back, "I've been clinging here for half an hour already. Don't make my patience even shorter, woman! Besides, even without this nuisance, I wouldn't take orders from you. I don't take orders from anyone."  
  
I gasped. Miroku never talked to me like that before. For some reason, this made me more . . . more understanding, so to say, rather than angry. I felt like I knew this new spirit in him. And I liked it. I closed my eyes, ready to jump.  
  
I glanced up, remembering. "Miroku . . . if we don't make it, I . . . I love you."  
  
I saw him wince. I whispered softly, "Here goes . . ."  
  
I let go of his hand, falling, falling falling . . . I landed on soft snow. I looked around in surprise. The storm had cleared. With it, the ledge looked like a bottomless pit. Without it . . . it was really rather shallow. I shivered. It was cold, too. My head hurt even worse. Miroku called down in a gentler voice, "Are you okay . . .?"  
  
I sneezed. I managed to call out, "Just . . . fine . . ." before fainting from the burning dizziness in my forehead.  
  
Hiei's POV   
  
I climbed down, Sango's weight now relieved. I had heard her feeble reply. What happened to her? I landed on snow. I looked on the ground. "Sango!"  
  
I looked at her flushed, unconscious form and felt her forehead. It was burning against the freezing cold. My thinking was frozen like the wintry place I was standing in until Shuuichi's advice broke through (that was, like, last year). /If you're stranded, the first thing to do is to find shelter/  
  
I looked down at Sango again. The snow was hardly a shelter, especially as she was nearly burning up with fever. An igloo? Out of the question. I spotted a small cave partially hidden from the snow. I tossed Sango, who was surprisingly silent (I heard that unconscious people moaned a lot or something), over my shoulder and started towards the cave.  
  
As I reached the cave, I put her down. She murmured, "Houshi-sama . . ."  
  
I paused. Was she dreaming about me? No . . . Houshi-sama was Miroku, right? But then I was in Miroku's body . . . So who was she really thinking about? She suddenly tensed up.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA, YOU PERVERT!!!"  
  
Her hand clenched up and (remarkably) hit me in the face. I doubled over, my face stinging. I held a hand to my (Well . . . Miroku's, actually) face, shocked and amazed. She even dreamed about hitting Miroku! I cursed and carried her into the cave.  
  
Another of Shuuichi's advice (which I had thought stupidly obvious at the time but was now turning out to be useful, as I had no clue as to what to do) floated into my mind. /If someone is unconscious, you should try to keep them warm as best you can/  
  
I looked down. I did have a jacket, but then I would probably freeze. Sango's hands were cold, despite all the new clothes she had bought. I tensed up. I didn't have to do that thing Shuuichi referred to as "sharing body heat" . . . did I?!  
  
Cursing again, I thought about how this was supposed to be done.  
  
Flashback:  
  
/ Shuuichi looked down at me with an amused expression on his face. I had just asked about why the mother in the corny science movie had hugged her child so protectively in the snow.  
  
He grinned. "You see, Hiei . . . like most animals, we need heat to survive."  
  
I rolled my eyes. Obviously. He turned serious. "Okay. If the child was unconscious . . . then her body wouldn't really be able to function fully. So she'll be more susceptible to cold, right?"  
  
I nodded. He smiled at my attentiveness (Well, I listened to him, at least) and continued, "She was hugging her child; it's known as sharing body heat, right? And by doing that, the little girl didn't freeze."  
  
I paused. "But why didn't she leave her child's clothing on?"  
  
He laughed. "Body heat is transferred more easily that way. The clothing blocks both of their heat in, so it's easier to transfer heat through a thin layer of cloth or skin than it is to transfer it through five layers of thick moose skin." /  
  
I winced. Did this mean . . . I had to remove Sango's clothing? I shook my head. No way.  
  
As I watched, Sango's breathing became even more labored; even if she were dreaming about killing Miroku, I didn't think that she could've done it in her state. I growled to no one in particular, "Fine! Shuuichi, you win." (Looking back, he seemed to be teasing me, even when he wasn't)  
  
I winced as I pulled off Sango's sweater. That was fairly easy, I guessed. When all that she had left on was a skin-tight tank top (I sighed in frustration. Why the hell did she always wear skin-tight clothing?! I stared at her figure enough as it was), I held her as close as possible to my own body heat. It was more like a protective hug, and I prayed that no one would pass by, even if this was a barren wasteland.  
  
Her shivering slowed and she snuggled closer to me, unconsciously, I hoped. Surprisingly, I was relieved. I thought, /I think she'll recover/  
  
Hours Later   
  
I woke up rather cozily. It was really warm, and besides, my headache was gone. I got up, carefully. I gasped. I had been lying right on top of Miroku (On top of that, nearly all of my other layers of sweaters were gone)! The pervert. I suspected that he saved my life, but I bet he really enjoyed it, too, especially stripping me.  
  
It was freezing around me, so I didn't mind as I settled back into the crutch of his arm. He drowsed, muttering, "Sango . . ."  
  
I looked at him in bewilderment. Why did he say my name? He was still sleeping . . . right? He moved slightly. "I'm sorry . . . for not telling you sooner. I'm . . . Hiei . . ."  
  
I checked his heartbeat and forehead. They were still normal. He hadn't turned insane or anything, right?! As he woke up, I started giggling. He looked shocked, though I couldn't blame him. I was just jittery at the shock of what he had said. If it was true . . . then I had slapped the second hottest guy in school! Above that . . . he had removed my outer layers of clothes. I smiled nervously at him. "You know . . . you talk really clearly in your sleep."  
  
I didn't add Houshi-sama. I wanted to know the truth. He groaned, getting up. "What . . . did I say something wrong?"  
  
I turned serious, crossing my arms. "Something to do with you being Hiei."  
  
He jumped. "What?!"  
  
I didn't faze. "So. Tell me. Are you Hiei? I want the truth . . ."  
  
He met my gaze levelly. "Yes. By some trick of fate, the one you know as Miroku switched bodies with me."  
  
I sat down, sighing. Great. I really did slap Hiei! He must think I was a jerk now. For some reason, my brain didn't process this as a lie; his personality already confirmed that it was true.  
  
I suddenly looked up. Trying to make conversation, I accused, "You took off my clothes. Perv."  
  
He gasped at me, his face turning really red. "It wasn't my choice!"  
  
I looked away (See, I wasn't really upset. But I wanted to see how he would react if I acted disappointed). "I see."  
  
He started stuttering. "Sango—I didn't mean it like that! I mean . . . it was something Shuuichi told me long ago—and I—"  
  
I started laughing. He was really funny when he didn't know what to say! I pushed him back down, snuggling against him, and hoped he wouldn't push me off. "I was joking, Housh— I mean, Hiei."  
  
Hiei didn't push me away. "I'm kinda used to Houshi-sama now."  
  
I sighed, smiling. He wrapped his arms around me, making me gasp. He sighed, too. "You know, when you hug me like this . . ."  
  
I waited. I could see his reluctantly growing smile. "It's not unpleasant."  
  
Sweet Jesus, it's fluff! It's actually, truly fluff! Hooray! Does a jig  
  
BTW, I think PG-13 is wrong. It should be PG or something I suck at stories when it comes to kissing and the Great Beyond shivers (c'mon, u know what I mean by TGB nudge nudge  
  
Review! PS (was it long enough this time?!) 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Story: Change of Body

Sorry for the loooooooooooooong writers' block . . . -- . . . I was creating, like three other new stories . . . in another account . . . plus I was really, really lazy.

If you want something insane funny (I think it is) and just as weird, try reading Inuyasha One Half. It's (even) better than Shuiichi One Half (though in Tsuyu's opinion, anything is better than that crappy, YAOI story I wrote a while ago . . . eh heh . . . would girl Inuyasha Kagome count as yuri?!).

Chapter Eighteen

Miroku's POV

I glowered at Kikyo. Since I'd already got wind of what she'd been up to, doubled with how she seemed to be containing _laughter_, I concluded that Kikyo was the with who forced us to change bodies with one another . . . and who threw Sango and Hiei out the bus.

I sighed, leaning back into my seat. It was wiser not to confront her, at least not until we were all gathered together. I bit my lip. Speaking of which, I didn't know whether Hiei and Sango were even alive or not. I demanded, "Excuse me, Mr. Bus Driver . . . I request permission to search for our . . . missing students."

I could've sworn that Kikyo was glaring at me. That's because she WAS glaring at me. The "responsible" bus driver cocked an eye at me. "Why?"

I slammed my fists into the seat. "Because they're my friends, damn it, and by the way," I grinned slyly, "you could get sued for not taking responsibility."

I was allowed out, and I wrapped Hiei's weird cloak around me for warmth. I could've sworn that I heard some girls sighing because of 'Hiei's' bravery . . . oh well. I had marked exactly where they had fallen, but I really was surprised that the teachers let me go alone. They were real dumbasses.

I hadn't walked for five minutes before I saw them, huddled in a snug little embrace. How cute. But wait. I took a few steps closer and saw that they were asleep. Sound asleep. If they didn't get help, they would freeze! But I can't carry them both, and the bus was a long way away . . .

Shuuichi's POV

We were at the entrance of Genkai Stadium, which I thought was a horrible name, but hey, it attracts tourists, at least, right? Kagome was giggling like mad when the owner of the park, namely, Genkai, made me balance for twelve minutes on a pointed needle protruding from the ground. I think that it's a requirement or something, because Hiei told me about it.

We had a good time on the rides, but I felt a rush of guilt every time she called me "Inuyasha." Suddenly, I saw a familiar looking man, an adolescent girl, and a child. I called out, "Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Rin!"

I was surprised that Kagura hadn't attendedthe field trip, and even more surprised that she was with "my" older brother. And the same went for Rin. I asked Sesshoumaru, puzzled and delighted, "Rin was the one you were adopting?"

I had always thought she was nice, if not a bit shy, but the other kids thought she was freaky. I guessed the way she didn't respond to abusive treatment scared them. Sesshoumaru's smooth voice came over. "Indeed."

I asked Kagura, "Why aren't you attending the school field trip. . . you know?"

She obviously had an old grudge against Inuyasha from the past. "You're asking me nicely, mutt-face, so I guess I'll answer. That—freak, Naraku, wants a date with me, and my seat," she made a face, "is right next to his."

Kagome asked both of them, "So why are you two . . . you know, hanging out?"

Sesshoumaru replied, "She's my secretary, and it was Rin's idea for us to 'hang out.'"

I demanded, "You've got a job?"

Kagura replied darkly, "My parents don't work. I lied about my age . . . Sesshoumaru knew, but he didn't tell on me."

"Oh."

Rin smiled brightly at us. It was the first time I saw her like that. She told us excitedly, "Miss Kagura seemed lonely. So Rin wanted them to spend time together. And Rin hopes that they will one day marry and—"

Sesshoumaru cut in, the embarrassment barely concealed from his voice. "Rin. Quiet."

I struggled to contain my laughter. It seemed that she talked more now. She answered with a happy but obedient, "Yes, m'lord!"

I murmured to Kagome, "I want to know how he got her to saying lord."

She whispered back, "It doesn't help his ego much, either."

Sesshoumaru coughed slightly, and giving us a slight wave he commanded, "Rin. Come."

Turning to me, he smirked slightly. "I'll see you around, little brother."

They left. Kagome stated, "That was friendly."

I laughed. "Yeah. It was, for once."

"Must be the fact that you've changed so much."

I paused. This statement . . . we would find a cure, right? I didn't belong in Inuyasha's body. Yes, I loved Kagome, but . . . wait, who said anything about love? Gah—should I tell her? I should, shouldn't I? Yoko nuzzled my hand. Yes, I would.

I replied artfully, "Maybe we should sit down."

She smiled and contemplated. I sat down, too. Clasping my hands together in a sophisticated manner, I regarded my — Inuyasha's — best friend. "Maybe this isn't the time or place to say this, but . . . I have to. Please. Hear me out?"

Kagome nodded slowly, as though she were uncertain of what I would say. I took a breath and started. "Well, in the beginning of the year, I think Kikyo might have held a grudge against me . . . and she bewitched us — that is, to say, those that you see as Shuuichi, Hiei, and Miroku — so that we were . . . not ourselves."

"Go on."

I sighed. "I apologize for keeping this from you for so long. I'm not Inuyasha . . . I'm Shuuichi."

Insert crickets. She stood dumbfounded. I was twitching my thumbs together nervously. Okay, Shuuichi, get ready for a slap in the face for deceiving her. She was still standing like a stone statue. I waited. SOMETHING HAPPEN ALREADY!

I stammered, "L-listen, I didn't mean to deceive you or anything, it's just —"

It started out soft. She was giggling. Then she started laughing. Laughing, and laughing, and laughing, like it was the funniest thing that she had ever heard. I demanded, a little red in the face, "What's so funny?"

"Oh-pardon me— I, I didn't mean—I'm not laughing at YOU— see, i-it makes sense, now—" she giggled some more, "I mean, why you don't like ramen, why Shuuichi— your body—was acting so jerkish, why your handwriting was so neat— you especially puzzled me there when you said 'please.'"

I just stood there, staring at her. She finally calmed down, saying, "Yes, I believe you . . . Lemme guess, Miroku and Hiei are each other, right?"

She's smart. I nodded, slowly. She started laughing again. "I can't wait to see their faces."

I nodded, and would've said more, but just then, my – Inuyasha's — cell phone rang. I picked it up, drawling, "Yeah?"

The familiar, strange voice — Miroku's expressive tone mixed with Hiei's cold voice — bombarded me. "You baka! You don't just go, 'yeah,' to everyone who calls! It's really annoying you know!"

I shrugged. Then Miroku sounded a bit, no, a lot, more worried. "So, Shuuichi . . . do you have a car or something?"

". . . yeah, why?"

He explained the matter in ten seconds flat. I hung up quickly and went to retrieve my keys. What on earth were they doing in a snowstorm? Kagome ran up to me, genuinely worried. "What's happening?"

I murmured, "Hiei, Sango, Miroku . . . they're trapped in the mountains . . ."

"What? We have to help!"

I forced a smile. "That's what we're doing."

We drove out quickly, a determined look in my eye and a worried one in Kagome's. /Let's just hope you guys are okay . . ./

OKAY! Done . . . don't expect me to update fast, I have school, I'm lazy, the story is almost over . . . yeah. There're at least five more chapters left, so . . . don't worry.

Review!!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Change of Body**

By: _Minuiko_

Okay. This new chapter was inspired by Gorgon2222 (is that spelled right?? I'm not using references) because of an e-mail that I was late in answering . . . ;; I honestly didn't know people liked my story that much! Thanks a lot! (You just made my day . . . or night . . . because it IS 9:30 as of now . . .)

I was on another long writer's block, for the same old reasons, except this time, HW got mixed up into this as well. I also made a new story called "Caught in the Rain" on another account, MakaiTenshi, because my favorite character IS Seaman. So . . . yeah, that's why updates are later than usual. (I remember one day when I updated three chapters in one night. Wow. THAT'S not happening anytime soon, unless I have a HUGE amount of free time.)

Well, I'm not supposed to go on long rants like this, especially when people are waiting to read the story, so here it is.

Chapter Nineteen

_Shuuichi's POV_

"Inu—I mean, Shuuichi, can you hurry it up? Oh no, oh no, I just know Hiei and Sango are out there, probably freezing to death, and— !"

If this were any person other that Kagome talking, well, yeah . . . I'd get super annoyed and maybe even tell them to shut up. Good thing it WAS Kagome. And her worry was justified, as well; even I was a little bit anxious about my best friend. Although I was wondering: they were out in the snow, him and Sango. Alone. And it was really obvious that he liked her. But then again, he wasn't the type to . . . well, you get my meaning.

I told her calmly, "I'm trying, Kag, really."

I changed lanes to a slightly faster one, a bit illegally, I supposed, but no one noticed these things. The mountain was nearly two hours away . . . how was I supposed to get there in time to stop them from getting hypothermia or the like? I got another phone call. "Yeah?"

"Damn, Shuuichi, what's taking you? And didn't I tell you to start saying "hello" instead of "yeah," like a normal person, into the phone? Well, whatever. Hurry, won't you?"

I was glaring at the road ahead of me. I was trying, I truly was. But then again, it was an urgent case. I grinned in spite of myself. Maybe being in Inuyasha's body was taking its toll on my mental capacity. I normally would never get annoyed so easily.

And I said, "As I was telling Kagome _less than a minute ago_, I'm trying!"

He was laughing about something, I could tell. He asked me, "Hey, how fast can you get here?"

"Two hours without no speeding or traffic."

"Ah. Darn."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing . . . Hiei just looks soooooo adorable snuggled up against Sango's lovely breasts, over there."

_WHAT_?! Did I just hear right? Hiei and Sango were . . . that was the complication of having an educationally advanced mind like mine and a somewhat vulgar personality, like Inuyasha's (And very crude statements from Miroku). I was having _stupid mental, perverted images going on in my head!! _

Kagome leaned forward in her seat, her raven hair blowing against her pale, slightly tanned (and eerily Kikyo-ish except kinder) peering into my face. "What did he say? Shuuichi . . . why is your face so red?"

/This is Miroku we're talking about/, I wanted to say. But then again, she didn't know the extent of Miroku's perverted-ness. And it was MY fault that the images I was getting was so graphic . . . I shook my head. "Nothing, I must be cold or something."

And to Miroku, I said, "You perverted bastard."

Kagome leaned back, apparently not very convinced. Meanwhile, Youko was whining in the backseat, his nose snuggling against Kagome's . . . okay, mind, you have GOT TO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!! What was wrong with me? I never had these thoughts before. And – and . . . okay, so officially, I have never been in love. And what was I talking about? I didn't love Kagome—okay, I liked her. Cross that, I liked her a lot. Who wouldn't? I had told her so back in the hospital. But that was NO CAUSE for me to start noticing things like where Youko was resting his head . . . God damn it, I was doing it again!

"Shuuichi?"

"Yeah, Miroku?"

"Hurry up, will you?"

Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. "Yeah, sure."

I closed to phone and concentrated on the road, determined not to look at Youko and his . . . resting spot . . .

_Inuyasha's POV_

I was bored. Bored as hell. Skipping the field trip was the right choice, I never liked them anyways. But staying at home wasn't much better. Maybe I should visit the orphanage . . .

What was I thinking? I wouldn't go back to that place if they paid me. Well . . . alright, if it was over a thousand bucks, sure, I'd go. But nothing less than that! Then again, goody-two-shoes Shuuichi probably made me seem like a total priss to everyone. And he probably showed Kagome that . . . I felt a pang in the place between my spine and ribs, and above the stomach. Yes, the heart. I suddenly realized it. _I actually missed the twit._

That couldn't be right, could it? Okay, fine, I DID miss her. But not in that way. I just realized how lonely Shuuichi must've been, so admired by strangers who he didn't even know, to be surrounded by people who weren't even his friends . . . so maybe he was the lucky one, not I. Sure, it had been fun for a time, playing girls, seeing everyone praise me for setting foot in their lawn . . . but . . .

I was lonely. There. I said it. I was fuckin' lonely. It was time to cut the crap and go right up to Kikyo's big-mouthed face and tell her straight out to turn us back. I wanted Kagome back.

Well, she wouldn't be back for another two days (the field trip), so why waste time? Ignoring the two month ban from Shuuichi's annoying mom, I logged onto the computer.

"Shuuichi, are you using the computer?"

_Of course not, you dumb woman, why else would the damn noisy PC be beeping?_ Well, Inuyasha, try to make it convincing. "NO, _Mother_," I yelled, putting emphasis on "Mother." Luckily, she didn't come up. I used the automatic sign-in thing on the e-mail. Let's see . . . 37 messages . . . now why didn't I think of this before? Oh yeah, this could prove interesting.

Message one: _DeadMiko666_: Why HELLO, SHUU-CHAAAN!! Looking cute as ever (I can't see you, but you're on my mind so often that I've memorized your face)!! I got a present for you, Minamino-san!!! I'll give it to you at school, okay, hon-bun?!! I'm sure you'll absolutely LOVE IT!!

I gagged. That was Kikyo. It had to be. i checked the date of the mail. And nearly choked with laughter . . . it was nearly five months past. Shuuichi had obviously been ignoring Kikyo's fanmail . . .

The next ten messages were also from Kikyo, including ones that stated, "Honey, why aren't you returning my mail?? Don't you like me????" and that sort of thing. Finally, around the recent mails, one from Kikyo, AKA _DeadMiko666_, stated that, "I know that it's YOU reading this Inuyasha, so I won't bother to write compliments . . . I am aware that you have discovered that it was I who cursed you. But guess what?? There's no counter for it!! So there! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Ugh. That chick freaked me out. I clicked on the next message.

_Ogress of Hair_: Just a reminder, Minamino-san! Remember to use the new Makai Essences shampoo (A/N Inside joke) I gave you to keep your hair shiny and healthy!! Not that you need it, of course, but try it anyways! And don't forget that it's a true organic (orgasmic) experience! Yes! Yes! Yes!!

Only Yura could be that obsessed over _shampoo_, and only Yura could've inferred a word like organic with orgasmic. . . what kind of freaks were Shuuichi's fangirls anyway? The last one held as little promise as the ones _DeadMiko666_ had held, but I opened it anyways to spite Shuuichi.

_YourStalker91356_: Why hello there, Kurama. I know where you live. I see what you're doing. You're reading my mail right now. I'm right, am I not? (I thought, /_What an idiot, of course I'm reading the mail!/)_

Ah, well, that is not important. What is important is that I love you to the death, Kurama, and whatever I love, I love to take. I see my fingers through your silky crimson hair, Kurama. It is soft and firm, it is beautiful. I see your beautiful, green, green eyes, gazing so rapturously into my own. I see your perfect, smooth skin. I am caressing it. You are—

What kind of freak was this person?!! And who was Kurama? I shrugged; it must've been Shuuichi's pet name or something. Although . . . this e-mail _was_ suiting for a person with a SN like _YourStalker91356_ . . .

Maybe I should ask Shuuichi who she was . . . and I gulped. Or _he_ . . .

I read the little P.S. at the bottom. "Keep your eyes open, Kurama. I'm following you . . ."

And, _coincidentally,_ I hear the shutters to my window snap. Two prominent eyes stare at me and dart away. . . was I hallucinating? Was it really Shuuichi's anonymous stalker? WAS I EVEN SANE ANYMORE?!!

A/N Okaaay. Turning point. Inu-chan has a stalker!! Wanna guess who it is?? It's not very hard . . .

I realized how little parts Inuyasha had in here, so I decided to add some. Miroku isn't very important, either, so I'll try to add more in the next chapter.

Should I add new characters?? Cuz then, my story'll be longer!! I want to add The Seven, although I'm not sure which seven . . . you chose: The Inuyasha Seven (AKA the Shichinintai, which include Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Mukotsu) or the Yu Yu Hakusho Seven (My two loves, Sniper (Hagiri) and Seaman (Mitarai), Dark Angel (Sensui), Gate Keeper (Itsuki), Doctor (Kamiya), Game Master (Amanuma), and Gourmet (Don't know his name cuz he's so ugly).)

Er, that's it. Dedicated to **Gorgon2222** for motivating me to update!! BTW, review!! Ja ne!

P.S. Haha, Shuuichi's getting pervy thoughts!!

P.P.S. Ha!! I finally know how to use italics(on )!! I'm stupid...


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Change of Body**

By: _Minuiko_

I recently (a week ago, maybe? Does that count as recent?) saw the DVD "Dangerous Games"… I know, I'm behind. But . . . still . . . Yusuke and Hiei were priceless!! And so was Mitarai playing tennis!! Quote: "Hahahaha-hehehe, you're so fulla crap—hehe—"_I don't really care"—_ hahahahahahahahaha—You've been rooting for me, you did all this to help me survive! I told everyone you'd come when we needed you the most, you big softie—hehehehehhe—or should I say little softie!!"  Yusuke, of course. And Hiei's retaliation is priceless as well. "I should've slit your throat when I had the chance . . ."

I'm planning on creating a Harry Potter one-shot featuring Remus and Sirius, but maybe I won't. I've never written a Harry Potter fanfiction before, and I don't know how bad it'll be in comparison to some other really good ones I've read…

Oh yeah! Plus, did you notice how my writing style changed?? Good or bad? I mean, my old style was much less professional and less descriptive, right? But it was so funny. I cracked myself up re-reading it… :)

Mitarai is so cute!! Even though he's . . . a girl . . . in Japanese . . . Oh well. He's still cool. Please read Caught in the Rain. I need reviews. 20 is not enough. Well, onto the story (I sound so sickeningly cheerful . . .)!!

Chapter Twenty

_Hiei's POV_

I woke up . . . in a compromising position. Miroku's (my) face was the first thing I saw. He was grinning wickedly, looking rather like me when I was right about to kick Kouga's ass on the race track. "Have a nice sleep?"

Blushing, I got myself out of Sango's arms without waking her up. How the hell did that happen? I thought I was the one holding her, not the other way around . . . And was my head resting on _that_ the entire time . . . ack, bad thought, bad thought, don't think of it, Hiei!!

The second thing I saw was Shuuichi and his woman peering with concern into my face, although Shuuichi's held a look of calm that I never thought would be possible on Inuyasha's rowdy face. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, we just arrived, but you don't appear to have any sign of frostbite, or hypothermia, or—"

I yawned and interrupted with my usual, "Shut up, pretty boy."

Kagome was taking a thermometer and taking Sango's temperature. Meanwhile, I was putting Miroku's clothes back on . . . which reminded me, I _had_ sort of stripped Sango. Unintentionally, unwillingly, but I had . . . And I also remembered hugging her and not minding . . what the hell was wrong with me?

Miroku was now asking me something, his crimson eyes dancing. "Now, how did it come about that the Lady Sango's outer clothes were, oh, um, taken off of her?"

Shuuichi also looked ready to laugh before adding in a light, teasing voice, "Yes, I'd like to know that myself."

"S-shut up! First, it's none of your business, and second, it's all because you, Shuuichi, YOU were the one who told me that warmth transfers more quickly through direct contact."

Miroku had to cut in, as usual. The bastard. "Well, why didn't you go _all the way_ and take off her undergarments as well?"

"To preserve her modesty, and please shut up now, or I'll make you."

"Oh, no, oh, no, Sango!"

We all turned around to see Kagome looking more worried than a person had a right to be. "She has a high fever, and it looks serious!!"

I squirmed. "H-hey, wasn't she fine when I was, er, sharing body heat with her?"

"Well, she's not now . . . we have to take her to the hospital!"

Just a moment ago, she was fine, and looking rather, well, content. Rested. But now, her breathing was shallow, rapid, and there were beads of sweat glistening on her brow. "Houshi . . . sama . . . Hiei . . ."

Miroku and I were eyeing each other. "You think she means you or me?"

While Shuuichi was getting his car warmed up, Kagome was opening the door for us, and chewing her lip nervously. I was carrying Sango, and although Miroku in my body was perfectly capable of doing that (I mean, look at those muscles! That body! Okay, so I was being a narcissist. Who cares?), he was stroking her head and murmuring things to her I couldn't hear . . . it better not be about how beautiful she was, or about her girlish figure (damn myself), or I would have to kill him!

Although I realized that I no longer minded thinking about how nice Sango looked, or smelled, a thought occurred to me. Sango was Miroku's girlfriend. And he found her in my arms (or the other way around . . .), in the snow, outer garments stripped. He knew that she knew that I was Hiei. How did he feel right now? The car started moving.

_Miroku's POV_

"Do you still like her?"

My image was asking me that. Yes, Hiei. Well, okay. I did like Sango. A lot. But I also liked Kagome, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Koharu, etc, etc, not Kikyo, in that way, too. But Sango was the first one to accept me . . . I had to give her credit for that. And she really cared about me, if you looked past the "I'm gonna kill you, you pervert," thing she had going, and how sugar-high she was some of the time.

"About as much as Yukina likes you."

"Which is _how much_?"

He sounded slightly ticked. Well, forgive me for not knowing that the girl I almost groped was "my own" sister. I quoted from him that time directly before the "gang-bang." "'She holds my existence above all other priorities,' so 'tis said from the ice prince, namely, you."

"You care about her like Yukina cares about me?"

I nodded. He sounded slightly weaker. I guess he really loved his sister. Then I added, grinning, "You don't have to worry, I won't take her from you. I care about her, but in the sibling way."

He was silent for a time. I hoped that he would keep on talking; it would still be a long while until we reached the city, much less the hospital. Then Hiei picked up his head and demanded, "If she's like a sister to you, then why'd you date her?!"

_Yusuke's POV_

Damn it. Well, obviously, I'd skipped the field trip. It was so god damned boring. But the Thunder Riders (god, what a dumb name) would be here the night those jerks returned from the mountain. In the offensive. While our guys would be caught defenseless. Unprepared. And there would be even more blood. Not that I minded blood. I actually welcomed it, in a way. Blood was something I was used to. Death, however, wasn't.

These guys were ruthless. I mean, okay, Naraku, Kouga, and Sniper were in their group. I could live with that. But they were such cowards, to attack while we were unaware. How did I know? Sniper.

The bastard just came in like he was delivering mail (which, in a way, he was), parked his motorcycle (I wished that I had one like that . . .) in the lot, and told me in that deep, incredibly cold voice of his, "Mr. Sensui expects your team in three days. Don't forget that."

And who else were on that team? He said something about having recruited several new members that were trained better than the goons we fought the first time . . . what a load of crap (in other words, I didn't really pay attention). I suddenly remembered that crazily skilled but creepy old hag in Genkai Stadium, the one who held the martial arts tournament. The tournament that I lost to Miroku in . . . I clenched my fist, and before I knew it, I was walking away from my house, swiftly, with a sudden inspiration.

I knocked on the door. The old lady answered with an annoyed, "Park's not open until six."

"Hey grandma, it's important. Mind training me?"

_.:Owari:._

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. Sorry. Oh yeah. I want Yusuke to be slightly more important that he was in the past chapters . . . He is, after all, a nice character. Maybe not as nice as Jakotsu or Nuriko, but nice . . .

I've finally decided on my new characters. I wanna do a mix, alright? It's Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu (spoiler: he's gonna die. Good riddance. xD I hate that guy. Almost as much as I hate Ashitare, but still, I hate him.), Seaman, Game Master, Sniper, and . . . that's it. I'm aware that Sniper is already mentioned, but who cares.

Well, I'm done! Review, alright?

PS: Is Mitarai Seaman's first or last name?! I saw two stories mention him as Mitarai, Kiyoshi, saying that Kiyoshi was his first name, which I believe is not true . . . I'm confuzzled . . .


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Change of Body 

By: _Minuiko_

Long time no update. XD Ehh… well, I'll get on with the story… (mutters under breath). Oh, and I know that you know who the Anonymous Stalker is. I still wanna pretend like you don't though, so bear with me.

Chapter Twenty-One: STOP STALKING ME!

_Normal POV, continuation from last chapter…_

"I _dated_ her, because she accepted and loved me. And I her."

Okay… that did not make sense. Hiei glared. "You just said—"

Miroku grinned. "Not in that way. We dated each other because… well, we _could_. We don't really love each other in the love-love way. It's more like… on-off. And we only really did it for the fun we had teasing each other to death. Although, it was me doing the 'teasing' and her doing the slapping."

Ugh… too much information. Well, not really. But the thought of Miroku groping Sango's you-know-what's when she was plainly like a sister to him… wrong. Just wrong. Hiei grimaced. "Shut your mouth. And keep it shut. We're almost there anyway…"

Then he looked forward. At Shuuichi, who was unusually quiet. "What are you thinking about, Shuuichi?"

"Hiei? It's… nothing."

Hiei's eyes were narrowed. He growled, "Liar," but didn't press on the matter. _Your eyes have always held the depths of your thoughts, to me, whether you like it or not… you're thinking of Inuyasha and Kagome, aren't you, Shuuichi? Try to deny it, but Miroku and my conversation has bothered you, bothered you very much…you're wondering how much they care for each other… idiot. _

_ Kagome loves you. It's obvious. And you're blind, a blind fool. _

Thinking about Sango, Hiei smirked, musing, _And so am I…_

_ Anonymous POV_

I walk along the sidewalk, following him home… he is so beautiful… he is so intelligent… he is so kind to everyone… save for me. I mean, what was _so creepy_ about me trailing his footsteps, sending him my love through the internet, and quoting from things I hear him say in his own house? He told me more than once to go away. Ahhh… denial. He knows that I'm irresistible. And yet, he plays hard-to-get… Oh, my Kurama… that sexy little /bleeeep/…

Lately, he's been acting strangely. He's much more foul-mouthed, foul-tempered, but his body… his beautiful face… they remain un-tampered with. I could almost feel our hands touching, our mouths…

"YOU. You again. What are you doing in my back yard? Are you a friend of Shuuichi's?"

I didn't like that name. Shuuichi. It was… commonplace. Not nearly elegant enough for my little darling. Kurama suited him so much better. Kurama, as in the Youko Kurama of legend, that stealthy, elegant silver-haired kitsune fox demon… I snapped out of my thinking to see _her_, that bitch. My Kurama's aging mother. Always interfering… with our love… I mean, does it matter that _I_ am a man, and Kurama is a man also?

"I, uh, it's… nothing, Mrs. Minamino. I… I'm an admirer from… school. Admire as in… I mean, I _love_ your garden."

"Really? Shuuichi helped grow it. Why don't you come in?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Minamino, another time. I… I have to go, really."

I walked away from that obstacle in my path…… I shall stalk you another time, beloved fox… you shall stop your game soon enough.

_Inuyasha's POV_

DAMN IT! I was bored. Bored to death. I didn't have anything to do… I _couldn't _do anything… _I wanna see Kagome_ /subconscious self talking, ignore it/…wait… should I… /_She's on that field trip, give it a rest! _/subconscious self talking again, doubly ignore it/ gods no… not _that_… was this how low I would sink to get rid of my boredom? Apparently, yes.

"Hey, Mrs. Mi— I mean, _Mother_, can I buy groceries for you?"

"Really? But you just got back from your walk before, Shuuichi… I would _hate_ to bother you…"

That so? Then why are you shoving money into my hands, and why are you getting out that horrendously long list of things that you "need?"

"You must be back to normal then. I was wondering about you, but it turns out that it was just a phase…"

_WHAT? _You mean that goody-two-shoed bastard _willingly_ went out and ran errands for this little, horrible woman? Okay, she was okay, but I wasn't feeling to kindly towards her for the two months ground. I just realized then that she was talking. Reading off the list, actually. "Okay, we need milk, eggs, bread, noodles, cream, coffee……."

I caught a few words, but mostly zoned out. That was… until I took a closer look at the list. _Uh huh… wait, why do you need a razor? _I skimmed down for interesting words. _Okaaay… and what about _that? Pause. _Or THAT!_! Shuuichi's mom had weird things… I gasped at a particularly offending female necessity for males to shop for. _Wait, and Shuuichi does this _regularly!

"Uhh… yeah, I got that, Mother."

Anything to get away from this place. As I walked out, I breathed a sigh of relief. But not for long…

I hadn't walked ten yards before I got that feeling again. That feeling that eyes were on me. That someone was following me. _YourStalker91356_… could it be? I kept walking. And walking. Until I heard a voice, when I was nearly at the market…

"Kurama… you're here…"

It was a deep, unctuous sort of whisper, the kind that a desperate person tried to give in hopes of being seductive. In other words, it sounded horribly… I don't know! Disgusting. Hoarse, soft, etc, etc. Not at all what I'd be seduced by… really. And there it was again! I though I was "Shuuichi," not "Kurama!"

"My lovely fox… that hag drove us away, but now, you and I can be together."

I now turned around, half amused (it was a male voice after all), half creeped out. Big time. And I saw his face. And hissed. "_Karasu!_"

"Indeed, Kurama. I like you… and whatever I like, I like to take… to claim as my own…"

I knew him. He had serious issues. Seriously. Not only because he openly admitted his homosexuality (why the hell was I thinking of all sophisticated words and shit, like Minamino himself?), but he was prone to stalking people. Just his murderer's glint and his stealthy, noiseless costume told me that. And Kurama, AKA Shuuichi AKA me for the moment, just happened to be his greatest love slash victim!

There was only one thing to do. I ran, almost screaming from how freaking creepy this guy was in the flesh. I guess I should've expected Shuuichi to have "fans" but this totally was pushing the limit!

_.:Owari:._

Minu-sama: Okay, that was short, and I'm not too proud of it, but it was a chapter at least, so review:3


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

** Change of Body**

By:_ Minuiko_

Can it be! An update! I created a new story in my **Makai Tenshi** account called _Crimson Tourniquet_. Please read and review. Need moooore reviews… Oh yes. And Mitarai's Seaman's last name. xD

!#$&

Chapter Twenty-two

!#$&

_Anonymous Third Person POV_

A small, shadowed figure stood in the doorway, a hood covering his pale face. His lips moved quietly, and finally, he took a pocketknife out and made a mark on the huge tree near the entrance. It crossed diagonally through four other lines: a tally of five. _Five days passed. Only two more until we attack_…

Then he smirked, a quiet one, like his words just moments before. He then whispered, "Seven days, like the seven of us… And with mister Sensui, we're the best… and no dumb gang of high-school students is going to defeat us… we're a family, aren't we?"

Another boy, seventeen years of age, appeared at the doorway, having heard the first boy's quietly spoken sentiment. "Thunder Rider Sniper reporting. That was a stupid question… you're too sentimental with these things, hence your weakness. We may be a team, and we may be a family, but you'll have to cure yourself of that dumb habit of talking to yourself before you can say you're part of 'the best.'"

The boy muttered under his breath, and then smiled at Sniper grimly as he pocketed his knife and pulled his hood down. "Whatever you say, Mister Hagiri. Either way, we have two more days left."

Sniper fingered the small handgun in his pocket and glanced at the sniper rifle in his belt, a sure promise of blood. "We'll slaughter them," he said with a rough grin, reaching down to tousle the boy's hair, a rare sign of affection. They walked in as a young boy, who'd been standing behind the tree the entire time, looked on.

!#$&

_Shuuichi's POV_

Kagome had gone out to shop for convalescence goods (or so she called them), so I was stuck with Hiei and Miroku, who wouldn't get off each other's cases now that the whole Sango dilemma was solved. Currently, she was in recovery, and both of them were nervous.

I smiled as Hiei paced back and forth in the waiting room, growling, hissing, even occasionally clenching his fists and looking like he wanted to throttle something; in short, doing whatever was natural of him when he was impatient. The last time I saw him like this was when Yukina was sick at home and he was forced to go to school worrying sick about her, though he'd never admit it. I beckoned him to sit, but he wouldn't stay still. And he claimed that Sango was the sugar-high one?

Miroku finally took control, his (Hiei's) red eyes soft and teasing: what some people would call horny. A look I'd have to get on camera. I smiled. Blackmail. "Hiii-eiii. Why don't you sit down? On my lap, if you want it." He patted his thighs, smiling beatifically. I snorted.

"Screw you," Hiei told him disdainfully.

"Yes, honey, we all know you want to, but please refrain from your carnal desires until we get home, alright? And might I add how absolutely sexy you look with all those masculine veins popping on your head?"

Miroku was batting his (again, Hiei's) eyelashes flirtatiously, and I was on the verge of choking. _I want a camera…right now._ Honestly, how out of character could he get? A horny, perverted, _gay_ Hiei… or so the outside world saw it. Miroku must've known how much it would tick Hiei off. Sure enough, Hiei stopped pacing and punched the wall next to Miroku's head, hissing, "Stop that obscene behavior. _Right. Now_."

Miroku grinned, telling him, "Chill. Look, we know you're worried about Sango, but this is highly irrational behavior, Hiei. Are you sure you won't take up my offer? Limited time offer. You get to sit on yourself. Won't be any more chances once we get our bodies back."

Sit on himself? That sounded wrong… I concentrated on Miroku's last sentence instead. He was so optimistic. I mean, we might well stay in these bodies for the rest of our lives, and here he's telling us, casually, that we'd get back to normal. I admired that. Hiei snorted, some of his anger subsiding. "Sorry, I'm not sure _my_ body— that is to say, that beautiful thing that you're manipulating right now, you bastard— can handle that kind of pressure."

The gasp that followed had a mock-offended tone. "How _could _you, Hiei? Insinuating that I'm _fat_? Ugh!"

These two were like free entertainment. Honestly. It was good to have friends that kept you entertained. Hiei wasn't generally a narcissist, but that was _so_ Miroku. Even if he sounded unnaturally like— like a _girl_. Not that Kagome acted that way. I smiled sweetly at Hiei, adding to Miroku's former request. "_My_ lap is open as well, _darling Hiei—_"

He growled at me. "Shut up, pretty boy. Oh, and by the way… I never thought that I'd see you sink so low as that, Shuuichi…"

I merely smiled and straightened, remembering that it wouldn't be as effective in Inuyasha's body anyway. No offense to him, but I was _much_ more beautiful than he was. I wondered how he was doing, anyway. Inuyasha.

The nurse came out, an odd bounce in her walk. She had bright blue hair and amethyst eyes, dyed with contacts, no doubt. Then again, Hiei's eyes were his natural color… I think. She smiled brightly, telling us, "Miss Sango is doing much better. The fever has subsided, though she's resting right now. You may see her if you like."

I saw her nameplate. _Botan Shinigami_. Weird… her name translated to something to the effect of "peony grim reaper." A grim reaper as a nurse? Whatever. I ignored the thought and followed Hiei and Miroku to Sango's room.

!#$&

_Yuusuke's POV_

"When're you gonna let me down, you old hag!"

That was me. Screaming at the sadistic old lady who freaking told me that she wouldn't let me down until I could balance ten large bowls on one foot while standing on my finger, which was tipped dangerously on the tiny needle I went on the first time I went to Genkai Stadium. I was on nine so far. Very amazing already, but it didn't satisfy grandma, oh no.

"When you're on ten, you insolent delinquent!" she screamed back at me.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" I muttered, not quite bitterly yet. I was just annoyed and frustrated. And I wanted to break all nine of the bowls— china bowls— that I had balanced, to smash them into thousands of little pieces. She smirked at me, her hands folded across her tiny form as she quoted in a mocking falsetto, "_Hey, Grandma, it's important. Mind training me_?"

I cursed. She even got it down word for word. Suddenly, the bowls lost balance and crashed to the floor. She rescued every one of them, the crazy hag, and told me haughtily, "That was miserable. Try again."

I groaned. Here we go again…

!#$&

_Inuyasha's POV_

I locked every door and window, locked them _tight_. No freaking scary stalker was getting me, Inuyasha Taiyoukai, unwilling relative to Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai (my accursed older half-brother), leader of the Kami no Koori's, number one delinquent at school! And currently in the body of student council president, pretty boy, and homecoming king (I wasn't sure about this fact, but who gave a shit?) Shuuichi Minamino. _And geek and ultra-neat-freak_, I added.

Oh yes. I was missing Kagome. I could deal with that. I COULD NOT DEAL WITH STALKERS AS WELL! Karasu was probably in the Thunder Rider's group, too… he was definitely creepy enough. I scowled. Kikyou probably was, too. Or, she was the one who paid them off the night of the dance. They couldn't have picked a worse time to fight us.

Right now, I was venting off every single bitter thought, every assumption, and every single thing that had happen to me in this whole fucking crappy school year. And last of all, I WILL KILL YOU, KIKYOU! FOR FUCKING DOING THIS TO ME! ARGH!

I took a deep breath. Okay. I was being unreasonable… my life wasn't bad… I was just really, really stressed because of the stupid field trip… three days with nothing to do, no one to hurt… and… and…

Miraculously, one of the windows had survived my supposed perfect lock-every-door-and-window system. The shutters moved slightly, and I caught a glimpse of Karasu's ugly violet eyes. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAKING STALKER!"

He darted away. Then I heard Shiori Minamino's voice screeching at me. "Shuuichi! WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT?"

"NO ONE, MOTHER!" I called back. Then I sank in the corner of Shuuichi's bed and thumped my head into my hands. Cross the 'my life isn't bad.' My life SUCKS.

!#$&

_.:Owari:._

!#$&

A/N: I know, it got more and more insane as the chapter went on… but it's an update! I suddenly felt more hyper when I was typing Shuuichi's POV. Besides, this is a part comedy fanfiction, so I might as well make it insane. XD

Did you notice that I changed Yusuke to Yuusuke and Kikyo to Kikyou? I'm typing their names like that from now on. It's more accurate, I think.

My next dedication goes to the first reviewer (if any) who guesses correctly who Anonymous in the beginning was! It's not that hard.

Review!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

** Change of Body**

By: _Minuiko_

To **RoseFire-shadow666**: your review surprised me, but it was okay, because it got me thinking of what was happening with my story… well, basically, everything's all happy, the readers are by now aware of who's who and who's in whose body, and there's no plot to be seen, right? And that was not only boring, it sucked. And even though there was to be more action in later chapters, you just gave me a new idea that I want to use… So, even though it initially offended me a little… thanks a lot, because I needed a kick in the ass to move on with this story xD. (You can tell that I seldom get criticism. Anyway, thanks.) This chapter may seem just as boring or not (I'm trying something here, tell me if you don't like it), just bear with me for a while.

And to **Lexi-Teniro**, thank you so much for leaving such nice reviews (they're rather long too) and for liking my story! By the way, Yuusuke might get to be even more than a "bigger character."In fact, he may get to be a main character. I'm thinking of that sort of a plot twist right now… things are going to get very complicated.

As promised, I dedicate this chapter to **Katsume18** for getting Anonymous right. As I said, it wasn't that hard.

!#$&

Chapter Twenty-three

!#$&

_Kikyou's POV_

… the storm didn't work. WHY DIDN'T IT WORK? I wanted to tear out my hair, only that would leave me bald. Well, I wasn't an officially trained witch… I wasn't even a very good one; I'd just followed a book and _voila_, here we are… I sighed again as Naraku came up behind me. "Say, Kikyou, I was looking at this _interesting_ book of yours… and…"

"And?" I proceeded to glare daggers at him, but he ignored me. That son-of-a…

"There's an advancement to this 'Change of Body' body-switching spell… and _I_ say you should go for it. I have _no_ idea what you're planning to do once you 'get revenge', but apparently, their current bodies aren't a problem for them. There's a barrier involved in this, though, so if a passerby gets in there, _they_ will also get involved in this little dilemma. We have to find a way to corner them all… and once Shuuichi is out of Inuyasha's body… chances are that we'll see little Kagome have her heart broken, eh? And _I_ will have my shot at the lovely Kagura once more…"

I had lost track of what he said ever since he'd passed the "_I_ say you should go for it…" Sometimes, he got too long-winded for a normal person to keep track. I merely snatched the book from his arms and planned yet another attempt at the body-switching technique that had failed me once before… and about their locations, I had a good feeling where they were right now…

!#$&

_Jakotsu's POV_

"Seaman, Sniper, welcome back," our leader drawled. I merely kept quiet in the corner, my old-fashioned sword handing loosely from my back. Three of us were attired in kimono and old-fashioned armor; that included our leader Bankotsu, that bastard Renkotsu (who _was_ part of our old gang, but who obviously wanted Bankotsu's position), and me. Our leader was just one rank lower than Mr. Sensui, whom I suspected was even stronger than _he_ was. It was one of the reasons that our pack had joined with the Thunder Riders. I grinned. Sniper was such a hottie, too. Seaman was cute, oh yes, but he was too young for me.

Sniper first grinned at Bankotsu, then suddenly stood up straight and saluted Mr. Sensui's coming shadow. "Thunder Rider Sniper reporting."

Seaman was quiet, but I suspected that he was grinning under the hood he had just pulled back over his sandy-blonde hair. Knowing the reason for it, I agreed. Sniper was far too serious and too subordinate of Sensui for his own good. It was funny. Not even I was as respectful of Bankotsu; we were organized by rank and power, but we were brothers at heart. Sensui's and Sniper's relationship was more like master and servant, no offense to either of them.

Bankotsu grimly saluted as well; the rest of us followed. I didn't like having my sense of freedom cut off, but our joining their pack was Bankotsu's decision, and not ours. He may have been young, but he had more sense than the rest of us. By the rest of us I meant the seven of us that were originally here; Mukotsu, Kyoukotsu, and Ginkotsu had died and Suikotsu had disappeared to god knows where. Renkotsu was a too-serious, just-like-Sniper-but-not-as-hot person, and I was a "gay freak" who liked cutting up pretty and/or cute men with my sword. Like I said, Bankotsu was the only sensible and normal one among us. Not that that stopped him from becoming my best friend.

Mr. Sensui told us to make preparations for the coming two days. We were to attack. I smiled and fingered my sword, licking my lips. I had already targeted Inuyasha during his first fight with Kouga. Not that he knew I was following him, but he was sooo cute. I just wanted to cut him up.

!#$&

_Inuyasha's POV_

This "missing Kagome" thing has evolved to so much more. It was a constantly festering wound, and tore me up; not even Karasu's stalking ways were enough to keep me sidetracked enough to get Kagome off my mind. To think that just moments before, I was freaked out and bothered by it so much that I was on the verge of screaming. Maybe because I was secure in the fact that he couldn't get into the house.

Alright, alright, I _liked_ Kagome. Maybe more than as a friend. Strange how I took it for granted. I always thought the pipsqueak was annoying, one way or another, but… god, I _missed _her! And that _missing_ had turned into longing, and somehow _that_ had turned into… AARGH!— something _deeper_. Why the FUCK was I being so goddamned _poetic_?

I looked into the tiny hand mirror on Shuuichi's closet door that I had noticed but hadn't looked in since I got here. His green eyes (because they _were_ his, whether I controlled them or not) were lacking in sleep and had slight bags under them, and his initially silky, healthy red hair had been… somewhat droopier, duller. Not to mention the abnormal paleness of his skin. Okay, so I didn't look in the peak of health. So?

I scowled for good measure, but all of a sudden, I felt much more tired; there was a piercing dizziness that I had felt once before, but I wasn't able to think about it as I fell backwards. I had landed on the bed. Unconscious.

!#$&

_Yuusuke's POV_

What the hell just happened? I was walking home from Genkai's torture palace (ha, ha) when I felt like my head was going to explode. _And I was just walking past the hospital too. What a coincidence._

Except… where the hell am I! I was in a hospital room, but I wasn't on a bed, or in the morgue (which would mean I was dead), or _anything_. I was sitting in a chair… and there were three other people in there with me. And I felt perfectly fine. Except for the fact that I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED.

I recognized Hiei's hair (gelled black and white) and Miroku's ponytail and earrings. They were both slumped forward, near the bed, which contained a sleeping teenaged girl… with her hair tied in a ponytail. Sango, I realized. I recognized them all… and geez, my hair felt really heavy…

That was when I realized that I had long hair. As I was feeling it in horror, Hiei had risen and was clutching his hand to his head. "Ow, _fuck_, that _hurt_… and why the hell is the ground so close? Don't tell me…"

He suddenly realized that I was there and glared at me. "Oi, Shuuichi, what happened?"

_Shuuichi_? SHUUICHI! What the _hell_! And even if that was possible, Shuuichi NEVER had such long hair! It was up to the small of his back, if I remembered clearly, and it wasn't… black…

"What the fuck are you doing, Hiei!"

"What the fuck are _you_ doing, Shuuichi!" He seemed to suddenly realize what was happening, as he snapped up and his eyes widened in horror. "W-we changed bodies again…!"

Changed bodies? What the hell? "Oi, you have a mirror or something, Hiei!"

He snapped at me, "I'm not Hiei, damn you! I'm Inuyasha!"

"I'm calling you that for simplicity's sake, now get me a mirror!"

"I don't have one!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The nurse came in, demanding what was the matter. We both gulped and shook our heads. Then a soft voice started snickering. It was Miroku. "It seems that we've changed bodies again… only this time, it's much more complicated… we don't know who's who, or where everyone is…"

"I'm Yuusuke, dammit, Yuusuke! No one has business calling me _Shuuichi_ when he's… he's at _home_! And Shuuichi has RED hair!"

He, just like me, had skipped the field trip, though I didn't know why. He was the class president, and the most inclined to go. _Someone must be playing a joke on _me, I thought… But, impossible as it was, it was dawning on me that I _was_ in someone else's body. Be it Shuuichi's, or Inuyasha's, or…

Miroku smiled again, eerily, and murmured, "Well, it would seem that Kikyou has struck again… first off, I think we should introduce ourselves… to make our identities clearer. I'm Shuuichi. Minamino. I'm not entirely sure about it, but I would say that I'm in Miroku's body."

Hiei shrugged and stated, "I'm Inuyasha. You got a problem, then get out. And I don't have a mirror, jackass."

Scoffing, I repeated, "I'm Yuusuke, okay? And this ugly body is _obviously_ Inuyasha's," Hiei— no, Inuyasha— glared at me, "so I don't know why the fuck everyone's calling me _Shuuichi_."

Shuuichi in Miroku's body smiled at me grimly. "That's a long story."

I stared at him, then frowned and put my (Inuyasha's) large hands into my (his) pockets. "Tell me."

He sighed and started, "Okay, it started in the beginning of the year when Kikyou… well, we know it's her, but we have no idea what she did. Anyways, I was walking home when…"

By the time he had finished, I was half prepared to believe him, and half-willing to slap the sense into him. It was impossible, but… it was probably true. "So that's why that bastard 'Miroku' beat me in Genkai Stadium…" I said, suddenly realizing that the move "Miroku" had used was, in fact, Hiei's.

I started laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Hiei, you little bastard! Hahahahaha! You— _you _were the one who beat me!" more laughter, "And I thought I was incompetent! B-beaten by—" gasp, "the school pervert! Hahahaha!"

They were both staring at me. I blinked. "What? Whaaaaaaaaat?"

They shook their heads. "Never mind."

Oh yeah… they weren't there when Hiei (alias Miroku) beat me… it had been humiliating, but now that it was Hiei, I didn't mind as much. We were almost evenly matched. Shuuichi in Miroku's body now looked out the window. "Now we have to find out where Miroku an Hiei are… and who knows how many other people were affected by Kikyou's curse?"

Although it was a rhetorical question, an answer would've been nice. There was none.

!#$&

_.:Owari:._

!#$&

A/N: So how was it? I'm going to list them by bodies for the moment, alright? Yuusuke is in Inuyasha's body, Inuyasha is in Hiei's, Hiei is in Shuuichi's, Shuuichi is in Miroku's, and Miroku is in Yuusuke's. xD Hope it's not too confusing (it is. I got confused as well. I had to write out a chart to keep myself focused on who was who xD). Anyway, this is the plot twist I was talking about… and Yuusuke can't help but be a main character now that he's dragged into this!

PS: I was sorely tempted to write Shuuichi (his name) as Kurama… it's agonizing. Oh well. I started with Shuuichi, and I'm gonna end with Shuuichi. Oh yes, and Inuyasha _is_ falling for Kagome, so that's another thing to watch for. A love triangle. Only it's going to be Miroku's and Hiei's bodies competing for Kagome. Wonder how Sango's gonna react. Haha. I'm evil.

PPS: Tell me if I made any mistakes...

Review!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Change of Body**

By: _Minuiko_

A/N: OMG I LIIIIIVVEEE!

Sorry for the long-time-no-update. Again. I just started HS and it's killing me. No time at all. Aargh. Well, actually, since my last update here (almost half a year ago, people!), I've made 8 chapters in my Koukyuu no Toriko story in my Makai Tenshi account… and updated Kurayami no Akai Bara a few times, and written a couple of one-shots and whatnot over the summer. But that was over the summer. I think I really should get a move on in Change of Body, so here it is.

PS: I reread over some of this and I cannot believe how childishly I wrote. And just a year ago, too. Aagh. But I have to admit, some of it was pretty creative. Something I'm lacking nowadays… now I'm good at BS-ing my way through chapters… xD;

&

Chapter TwentyFour

&

_Hiei's POV_

_What… the fuck?_

I woke up on a bed. A comfortable one. Decorated with pink roses that I had often told Shuuichi to get rid of. Of course, he never listened. The bed was located a familiar room that I had visited on several occasions… okay, so I practically lived there every day after school, so I should have recognized it, but wasn't I in the hospital just a moment ago?

I sat up groggily, not wanting to get up from the comfy blanket and pillow. "…my head hurts…"

This was déjà vu. I was almost sure of what had happened. Kikyou. Again. I nearly hissed. When would that bitch stop?

And it was all too obvious whom I had changed bodies with… Looking at the wooden mirror hung askew on the wall reminded me where I was, and led me to take in my surroundings more closely. And clench my fist in disbelief. _Looks like Inuyasha had some fun. Bastard._

Shuuichi was always a perfectionist, and was particularly so about the tidiness of his room, though he'd never complain when I messed things up as I came over; I could tell he was just by how he was at school, and by the way the room was completely straightened up again when I came back the next day. That Inuyasha could just _ruin the harmony of everything_ was inexcusable. I sighed. What the hell. It wasn't as though I cared how Shuuichi's room looked. It was just that it didn't look much like his room anymore, bed aside.

The shutters snapped. I caught a flicker of movement and gave a faint smirk. I always thought that Shuuichi was too kind to give annoying people a good kick-in-the-ass, and I was almost certain that this was the almighty-whatever-his-name-was-stalker-person. His name was too trivial for me to memorize.

I opened the closet door and got the surprise of my life. What the hell were_ Cosmo _and _Playboy _doing in Shuuichi's closet? The covers themselves sickened me, but not before I had very, _very_ disturbing images of Sango, replacing the shameless women on the cover…

_OH MY FUCKING GOD. _Now I sickened myself. I liked Sango… but not in that way… not perversely… well, maybe… but I hadn't thought about it in that way until now… oh God… I slammed the closet door shut. I clenched my jaw and growled, "I-nu-ya-sha…"

I got back to the task at hand. The only reason why I opened the closet was because there was this secret door in it that led to the side of his house that only he and I knew about (his mother didn't know about it either). But as it was completely stacked with useless junk and porn, I would have to use the back door.

As I sneaked out past Shiori (I did not want to have any dealings with the woman without knowing exactly what kind of a son Inuyasha had been to her since we switched bodies), a low, husky voice greeted me— Shuuichi— in an attempt at a seductive whisper.

"…Kurama… I _knew _you would come out to see me… it's inevitable, you see… it always starts like this… I knew from the very—"

I gave the man a swift kick to the side, then a downward chop to his spine. He doubled over, eyes wide and shocked. I sneered, tossing Shuuichi's long red locks casually back over my—his— shoulder and wondering why he kept it so long in he first place and never tied it back when it was such a bother to maintain, "Are you paid to do this or do you just like hearing yourself talk?"

"Kurama… what are y—"

I punched his jaw savagely, wincing slightly from the rebounded pain from the impact. Clearly, Shuuichi wasn't used to using his fists. I could tell that his body was fit, but he had no calluses on his hands to shield him from pain. I felt it almost routinely and it would have felt like nothing in my own body. I wondered who was in my body right now... but I had the stalker to deal with right now.

I wagged a finger at Karasu, saying, "Tut, tut. You're still talking. That's not allowed. You could get in trouble."

"Oh, but my love for y—"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I demanded flatly, almost dangerously. "I don't welcome stalkers. I hate cowards. You are both and you are _seriously_. Pissing. Me. Off."

Remembering where I was, and who I was supposed to be, I softened my expression a little and straightened, though if I were myself I'd have gladly left him cringing on the ground and walked away. But I was currently Shuuichi, and Inuyasha had damaged his reputation enough already. I tried to make my speech sound Shuuichi-esque, though it was rather challenging. My voice was still deadpan. "If you were a real man, you'd ask me out like one. Although there is a ninety-nine point nine nine nine etcetera percent that I'd decline, at least I'd still respect you somewhat. If you want to be friends, that's fine too, but as of now, I'm not too keen on being nice to someone like you. You'll have to work on your manner and your credit. Is that fair? I'll let you think about it."

_Now _I turned on my heels and walked away, hoping I wasn't too nice to the loser. I found myself heading to the hospital, not caring if my present form would present complications. I needed to sort everything out… to see who else was affected by the curse… and above all, to see who was in Miroku's and my body.

_Sango…_

&

_Miroku's POV_

I'd figured it would happen sooner or later. I just hadn't thought that another person would be brought into the equation. I didn't know whose body I was in, but it was definitely not Hiei's (I was on eye-level with most of the people on the streets) and not mine either (my hair was longer than this person's; I could tie it into a short ponytail). I actually didn't really care whose body I was in— I was more concerned about if I was attractive or not. It was definitely a male. His muscles were aching like hell and he was sweating. He'd been walking on sidewalk just outside the hospital.

Girls were ignoring my presence, which made me conclude that I was either in a social outcast's body or this guy was taken. It was more probable that he was taken because I could feel his strong muscles—he obviously worked out or played sports constantly— maybe even fought. I grinned, musing, "I wonder what his girlfriend looks like…"

"Yuusuke!"

I turned around and found a gorgeous, brown-haired girl frowning at me. She had very nice curves and I couldn't help checking her out, my eyes trailing lower… and lower… until—

/SLAP/

"Yuusuke, you pervert!" she seethed. I blinked, my hand rising automatically to my cheek. She hit hard. Apparently she didn't use all her strength on me when I was in my own body, because her slap was even harder than Sango's. And Yuusuke. Yuusuke Urameshi? The guy who… who… actually, I knew almost nothing about him besides that he was in Hiei's and Inuyasha's gang and he was a hell of a serious fighter. I would have to tread lightly. But Keiko Yukimura was so tempting… it never occurred to me that she, a valedictorian, was skipping the school field trip as well.

"What?" I asked flirtatiously. "Can't a guy check his girl out once in a while?"

Her eyes narrowed. "… what did you say?"

I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She stared at me for a few more seconds, pursing her lips, but decided not to chase the topic. Instead, she continued with what appeared to be a long-discussed-and-not-finished debate she'd had with Yuusuke before. "Okay, Yuusuke. Here's the deal: I can't just stand by and watch when something dangerous happens to you and you know about it, so please. _Tell me._ I can't stand finding things out from other people. I don't like it when you keep things from me, Yuusuke. Is there anything you're keeping from me right now?"

"Uh-huh. We have two days until the Thunder Riders attack," slipped out, very bluntly if I may add. I didn't know how I knew that, but apparently Yuusuke's body knew what to say. Either that or he'd been dying to say it to Keiko and didn't get the chance to. No wonder he was so impulsive… he simply acted on his instincts. Like a certain someone else I knew… maybe that was why Inuyasha was such a jealous idiot…

Keiko stood frozen in her tracks before saying in a daze, "Two… days…? And… you knew this… for how long…?"

It was a strange sensation. I had memories I'd never experienced first-hand before, and I'd been expecting it since it had been the same with Hiei's body, though his memories had been more subdued. It was a vicarious sort of feeling, and somehow I knew what to say. Besides, I knew I couldn't escape by seeming perverted and carefree as usual. Somehow, that didn't strike me as how Yuusuke Urameshi worked.

"Uh… since yesterday?"

"…"

She turned away from me and started walking, home, I presumed. Instinct told me to follow her. She tilted her head back after a while, meeting my eye, and told me very calmly, "I won't stop you, Yuusuke. Do what you like. Just. Please. Come back safely, alright?"

"Right."

She smiled sadly. "Let's go home."

The impact of what I'd said came hitting me full-force. I stood still and could only think of one thing, and it wasn't about how cute Urameshi's girlfriend was. _They attack in two days…? And we're not prepared…_

"Keiko, wait."

She stopped walking. "What now?"

I attempted a reassuring grin, and told her, "Sorry, I have things I need to attend to. Right now. Don't worry," I hastily said as she opened her mouth, "it's not dangerous. I just, ah, promised that I'd meet someone at the hospital."

Her eyes widened, and she asked worriedly, "Did someone get hurt or someth—"

"No, I just promised someone I'd be there. Okay?"

"… okay…"

"Good. I'll see you later."

I hurried towards the direction of the hospital, not turning back but somehow knowing that Keiko's worried eyes were piercing through my back. I ignored them. I had more important matters to attend to.

&

_.:Tsuzuku:._

&

A/N: Yes, and I know that was short, but as I said, I'm pretty busy nowadays, and I just updated as a spur-of-the-moment thing. Don't worry, I _do _have an ending, I'm just slowly inching my way towards it! Heh…

Review!


End file.
